Fresh Start
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: What happens when you lose the person you always fought for? What happens when you still fight for them? How do you keep going? Roxas thinks through these things after his sister dies. He fights as hard as he can, but is overcome. See what happens when, after fighting, he is given up as a sacrifice. Will he die in that cathedral? Or will love find Roxas again? (long chapters)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not approve of human sacrifices of any sort, bodily or with their life, so don't think that I do, that is mostly why I am not telling about any of them actually, this is just a strange thing that came to me. AU most definitely. Also, this is loosely based off Ai No Kubasi, for anyone who knows of the anime, you can tell by the basic set up, but otherwise, it is MINE!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, just this plot. I don't own Ai No Kubasi either. I do, however, own the cell mates, guards, the "damned priest bastard," and followers, but they won't be around for long. Well the guards will be a recurring thing, but the rest will vanish.

Warning: Implied sacrifice, but nothing in detail. . . not why, that is, M/M relationship, rape as well later though, and Mpreg in the next chapter.

* * *

XxxxX

"NO!" I shout out as I run after the guard who draws his sword on me.

"If you want revenge for the death of that cunt, then you had better be ready to pay the price of striking me," He says as he levels his gaze and sword at me.

"Gladly," I say, duck under the blade, tackling him to the ground, and punch him bloody. Two more guards extract me from him before I can strangle him and I kick and scream to get away from them. "You killed my sister for no reason, you assholes!" I scream out in anguish and look at her lifeless form briefly before my vision is blocked by a sack over my head.

"You will pay for acting up," I hear in a whisper as I am dragged away from her.

I don't know where I end up, but I can hear pleading wails as I am thrown upon the cold, wet, stone ground. "Enjoy your stay, you'll prefer this to what is in store for you," I hear another guard sneer before a metal door clangs shut and it is silent here.

"Is anyone there?" I call out.

"Yes, there are five of us," A young sounding girl says softly, "Keep down or a guard will come down and flog us," She says warningly.

"Thanks for the heads up," I say half heartedly, "Are any of the rest of you wearing bags?" I ask as I crawl and find my way to a set of iron bars, marking the edge of my cell.

"No, a guard will remove it at mealtime," An elderly man says.

"What is your name?" The girl asks.

"Roxas," I say quietly.

"I'm Nala, the old man is Koto," She says, "The other three are mute relatives, two brothers and a little sister, they were brought here for fighting against the guards who killed their parents, I am here for stealing food, same for Koto, we were working together." She says explaining their arrests.

"My little sister was killed not ten minutes ago and I beat a guard bloody," I say sounding triumphant.

"Good for you, the kids barely made a scratch on their guards," Koto says praisingly and you can hear shuffling and shackles moving.

"How long have each of you been here?" I ask.

"I have been here a year, Nala, 3 months, the children 4 weeks," Koto says. "There used to be hundreds kept in these cells, other rooms must have other prisoners, but there are silencing barriers on the separating walls and doors. Only when they are feeding can you hear others." He says sadly.

"Hundreds?" I ask, "Where do they all end up?" I ask.

"This is a church of sorts, a sick one at that, it is amazing that the blood doesn't seep through the walls and floors throughout the building," Nala spits with disdain.

"We are their sacrifices, there isn't room in the prisons, so they sell us off to the priest," Koto says after a hushing sound to Nala.

We all go silent the instant the door opens gratingly and I am nearly grateful when the sack is pulled off my head and a bowl is set in front of me. My gratitude is short lived when the guard shackles me to the wall and then goes around with bowls to the other cell mates. He gives us each about 5 minutes to eat the slop of what I assume is oats and water, then takes them, whether we finished or not. He leaves without a word and the door clangs shut behind him.

"We'll be going soon," Nala says in a sad voice. I finally look at her, now being able to, and see that she is a petite, brunette girl with green eyes. Koto is white haired, but his blue eyes are still vibrant with life as he looks at me. I then look in the corner where there are three teens chained close together, but not close enough to touch any more than their feet. They each look at me with identical yellow eyes that remind me of a cats and I shiver all over from that desperate look.

"You mean-" I begin to ask, but the look on all of their faces tells me that answer.

"You at least won't have to suffer in this hole as long as we did, Roxas," Koto says with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, doesn't mean that I am ready to die," I say as I look to the floor, "I can tell that you guys aren't either, so if I get the chance to get away, I promise to help you out too," I say with a reassuring smile.

"The guards are too careful to let you get away, let alone several," Koto says with a level gaze, "They will kill you on the spot if you struggle too much, not so much as a prayer to their deity to say that you were for them."

"How many churches are there like this one?" I ask wondering how long this has been going on without the king hearing. . . unless he worships these gods.

"This is the only one, and if you were wondering about King, he worships this god as well." Nala says spitting on the ground after the word "king."

"But, he cares for his people, he doesn't kill them!" I protest, having witnessed kindness from the king.

"He does, but only for those who still obey his laws, not those who haven't or have been put into slavery!" Nala says and curls into a ball, close to Koto. "Sleep now," She commands as she rests her heads on her hands and keeps her back to me and most of the room.

"This can't be happening," I say in disbelief as I curl into a ball as well. I see Koto lay himself flat on the ground and hear him whisper something to Nala before there is complete silence and I am somehow drifting off into sleep.

I wake blearily when the door opens gratingly and I feel myself dragged up by my shackles. I hear Nala begin to cry and then know that the others are being gathered up as well. One night here and I am already going to be slaughtered. They drag us up some stairs and into a large, wet chamber. Warm water sits in tubs and we all go to them warily.

"Wash yourselves," A guard says as he locks the door and watches us, "And forget the clothing you wear now, you will be given your final garments when you are finished."

We look at him briefly then slowly scrub at ourselves and strip our clothing off piece by piece. The girls are given privacy on one half of the room while the men wash themselves in the other. No one says a word, bars of soap are passed in silence, and the only sound is sloshing water. When we all finish, towels are brought in and we are allowed to dry ourselves before they are ripped away and small cloths to cover our most private regions are passed around. The girls get single strips of cloth to wrap around their chests as well and then we are all chained by the neck and ankles to one another. They lead us slowly to a chamber right outside of what we can only assume to be the public area. We hear chanting and whispered words before a loud cry is heard.

"Our Sacrifices! We offer these people who have forsaken our laws up to you oh lord, you shall use them to protect you in your house, to further your own life and make them a part of your greatness. Hear our pleads that you will forgive them of their actions and let them be made anew in your power!" the Priest says as the door is opened and we are walked out.

A man in all black unsheathes his sword and raises it towards Koto. I look to the old man and he smiles momentarily. "I have my own God!" He cries out before he is silenced permanently. He falls to the floor and I feel the shackles pull after him a bit, but as well are all knelt down, it isn't so much as to make us fall. The two boys go in silence before their sister, then Nala smiles at the people watching her demise and seems genuinely happy before she too is cut down. The man in black then stands in front of me before raising his bloodied sword again.

"STOP!" A shout rings out. I open my briefly closed eyes and look out to see who prolonged my suffering. A man in green clothing, matching his eyes, and bright red hair, stands in the middle of the aisle and stares intently at me, then at the fat old priest. "I will buy him!" he says raising his chin and stepping forward.

"I am sorry, but his fate has been ordained by our god, and he is not for sale," The priest says with a humble bow, telling me that this man is important.

"I will let his fate fall upon my head in his place, and I will make him for sale," The red haired man says. He looks at me again, and this time I see small marks beneath his eyes that almost look like tear drops, but are actually tattoos. "5000 pence!" he says with a grin.

"5000, dear Lord Axel, you cannot be serious to buy a Sacrifice!?" A woman cries out incredulously at him.

"I do intend to, and will pay whatever price it takes. You could buy a hundred more Sacrifices with that money, could you not?" Lord Axel asks the Priest with a quirked brow.

"Yes, but-" The Priest says, trying to keep the Sacrifice and motion for the mercenary to kill me.

"6000 pence," Axel says seriously.

"Fine, 6000 pence," The Priest says with a flustered look. "Release the Sac-slave," He says, now realizing that I won't be his kill. The mercenary brings down his sword on the shackles between me and Nala's lifeless form and I stand awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Come," Axel says as he steps towards me, gesturing for me to follow him out. I do reluctantly, but realize that my only other option is to stay and die. We leave in silence after that and he takes me to his car. "Get in and stay quiet," Axel says commandingly as he goes to the driver, whispers a few things then climbs in after me. I sit on the luxurious fabric inside the limo and realize just how sparsely dressed I am. I blush and watch as Axel sits comfortably on the other side of the car, nearer to the driver, and stares at me openly. I avoid his gaze, knowing that a slave wouldn't be allowed to look anywhere near his master, but I am not a slave, I only avoid his look because I am embarrassed. "You are more beautiful than I thought at first," Axel says admiringly, "You can look at me," He says softly as we pull away from that damned cathedral. I look out the window for a moment, then look at him, not wanting to look at that place any more. "As you no doubt heard, I am Lord Axel," He says introducing himself. "Pray tell, what is your name?" He asks politely.

"Roxas," I say hoarsely. He notices the raspy tone and pulls out a bottle of sorts, uncorks it and pours a golden liquid into two glasses.

Offering me one he takes a sip of his own. I don't drink it until he speaks again, "Please, drink," He says softly.

I sip at the sweet liquid and find it to be a honey pear wine. A rare thing for me to know as having not been raised noble. I then am grateful for the sweet drink and drink it more heartily.

"So Roxas, how is it that you ended up in that place, needing me to rescue you?" He asks with a playful grin.

"A guard killed my sister for something she didn't do, and I beat that guard bloody," I say quietly as I look him in the eye.

"What was she accused of doing?" Axel asks calmly, even though my look must be a bit harsh.

"Getting pregnant with his child," I say, closing my eyes.

"How could he wrongly accuse her of that?" Axel asks.

"He slept with her friend while drunk and didn't remember which girl it was, he found a positive pregnancy test in our bathroom and thought it was hers. Her friend had needed to know quickly and didn't have the time to go home before testing," I say calmly, but I feel my hands quiver with the glass in between them.

"A strange situation that is," Axel says quietly. "Did the guard ever find out who is really bearing his child?" He asks.

I just shake my head no and release the glass when Axel takes it from me, gently. "We tried to tell him before he killed her, but he wouldn't listen, the girl was long gone." I say angry more with the girl rather than the guard at the moment. The car stops and we sit in silence for a few moments before the door opens, making me jump. Axel gets out first then holds his hand out for me. I get out awkwardly, still not having full range of motion with my hands or feet, and feeling a bit choked now by the bar around my neck. Axel leads me into the large estate and I try not to let my jaw drop as we walk through the large entry way and to a set of stairs. Axel gives me one look before quickly swiping behind my knees and carrying me up the stairs.

"Sora, I'm going to need your nimble fingers to help me here," He calls through a door before continuing down the hallway and into a large bedroom. He gently deposits me onto the bed and stands back when a boy with mousy brown hair comes in.

"Nimble fingers eh?" the boy says with a teasingly quirked brow.

"Yes, remove his chains," Axel says pointing to me then sitting on the end of the bed and watching silently.

"Where did you get him, the cathedral?" Sora asks with a snort.

"Yes," Axel says seriously.

"WHAT?!" Sora says in disbelief. "You actually stood up before they could kill him and bought him off the fat Priest bastard?!" He asks.

"Yes," Axel says again, "now work, please," Axel says as he lays back wearily.

I look down at him briefly before Sora approaches me. I feel nervous, wondering how he will get this stuff off of me, he simply pulls out a screw driver and begins to fidget with the hinge of the bar around my neck. I hold stock still as he does then feel it come apart and fall to the bed. Axel sits up momentarily and chucks it across the room. Sora manages to get the wrist shackles off in a similar fashion, but the ones around my ankles were welded, so that won't work. He frowns after a quick inspection, then dashes down the hall before returning with a little device in hand. There is a buzzing sound and I instantly jump away from him, knowing that the thing is a miniature saw.

"Easy Roxas, Sora knows what he is doing with that," Axel says sitting up and moving slowly after me, "Let him get those shackles off and we can get you comfortable here," Axel says as he manoeuvres me into a wall. He then approaches slowly and holds me in a close, comforting, and warm embrace. "I know you might not want to trust people right now, but I just saved you, do you think that I would let Sora do something after I went through that?" Axel asks in a quiet murmur in my ear as he strokes my hair. He pulls me back to the bed, has me sit in his lap while Sora turns the device on and cuts just enough through the metal that it will break easily. He pulls it apart then and repeats this on the other ankle, after which I am free of the metal items entirely. "See," Axel says as he strokes my hair again. I begin to feel tired and almost fall asleep in his arms. He adjusts me before I do and lets me sleep on that bed. He throws a large, warm blanket over me and when I am asleep, they both leave.

"You are really hung up on him, aren't you?" Sora asks Axel as he quietly closes the door behind them.

"I just saw him in the Cathedral, and for a moment, I thought it was just how much he looked like you, but when the other people were already dead, and he was the only one left, he looked terrified, the others had been resigned to their fate, but he wasn't. He looked like an angel in that cathedral, like a sign that change was to come there. I couldn't let him die," Axel says quietly as he leans against the wall. "And by the way, we are out 6000 pence," he adds with a devilish smirk as he goes to the kitchen. He moves around the kitchen and cooks up food for me and brings it up, smiling as he looks down at me. He sets the food on the little table then shakes my shoulder slightly to wake me.

"GAHH!" I shout as I wake and twist away from him.

Axel gets a panicked look and quickly comes to me, sitting in the corner and holds me, "Shh, it's alright, you're safe, don't worry," he murmurs into my ear as he strokes my hair. I look at him with wild eyes. "Come eat," he says in a soft whisper as he strokes my hair one final time and pulls me gently by the wrist. He gestures to the dishes he made himself and speaks quietly, "You can bathe after that then sleep again," he says and pulls out a chair, pushing me into it with gentle, but commanding hands.

I nod to him slightly and eat almost everything. I manage to clean most of it up, but stop myself, knowing that eating too much after not having much for a while with the bad situation we had at home, will end badly. I look at Axel before lowering my gaze quickly remembering that he is a noble. "I'm finished," I whisper softly and fidget with my hands and suddenly remember my barely covered body.

"You can look at me, Roxas," Axel says and brings his hand to my chin and raises my gaze. He then stands, leaves the tray and dishes there and pulls me towards the bathroom. I'm not really dirty, but I didn't get to properly bathe earlier at the cathedral, so I follow. He turns on the water and reaches for the strip of fabric that can only be called a thong. I move away hurriedly and turn my back to him shyly. "Roxas, I am giving you many liberties, but I did buy you, so you are my possession," He says in a low, commanding tone. "Come here," he orders me.

I look at him briefly then, when I see the slight anger in those green eyes, I step towards him, shivering with fear.

"I won't hurt you," He whispers at the shake, he pulls of the thong then points to the bath, "Climb in," He says then turns his back to me after I obey, and it looks like he is about to leave, but instead I see that he begins to remove his own clothing and turns back to climb in with me. I shiver still and he brings his arms around my waist and pulls me into him, "Easy, Roxas," He murmurs softly.

I barely relax into his arms as he brings a hand up and strokes my hair again, in just that way that I can't fight against him. I lean my head back on his shoulder and watch him as he focuses on cleaning me. He grabs a cloth, lathers it with a fine smelling soap and rubs it across my chest and shoulders. He then has me stand and rubs it around my legs, lifts my feet carefully and cleans those too, then pulls me back down and grabs another bottle. He pulls out a cup and fills it with water, "Close your eyes," he says softly and lets the water fall down over my head. I almost yelp at this, but quickly grow used to it then let a quiet moan escape when he rubs the shampoo through my hair. I can tell that I didn't get my hair washed as thoroughly when he rinses it again and the water goes a little murky. "There, it looks less brown and more blond now," Axel praises and stands, pulling me up with him. He drains the tub, grabs two large towels and wraps us each in one before grabbing something from the sink counter and pulling me back into the bedroom, placing me on the bed.

I feel so much better now, being properly washed, and by such fine soaps, that when he sits behind me I instantly relax into him and smile lazily when he runs his fingers through my hair again. He then brushes it and I only now realize how long it is when the cool strands touch the back of my shoulders.

"You are so beautiful," Axel murmurs and I jump a bit when I feel a kiss to my right shoulder. I look at him worriedly, wondering what he must be thinking by kissing me like that. "You've been rather silent, Roxas, do you have anything you want to say?" He asks with a raised eyebrow as he looks at me over my shoulder.

"Why did you save me, and why did you kiss me?" I ask as I look away from him.

"I saved you because, as I said, you seemed less resigned to your fate and were so beautiful then, I had no idea how beautiful you could be otherwise," He says with a grin, "The same goes for as to why I kissed you."

I can't help but feel a shiver go down my spine at that grin and I arch into him when he slides his hands delicately up and down my sides, "Axel," I pant, not really knowing what is going on here, but knowing that I like how his hands are moving.

"Hush, my little angel," Axel whispers into my ear and nips at the lobe, earning a sharp yelp from me. He laughs for a moment, then quickly discards both of our towels, pulls back the sheets on the bed, and lays me down with my head resting on the pillows. He smiles kindly this time before he nips at one of my already hard nipples.

"Axel!" I cry out scandalously, mostly for my own sake, knowing that I can't do much about his actions as his possession. "Please," I plead, not really knowing what I am begging him to or not to do.

"'Please' what?" He asks me as he pulls his head up and looks down at me.

"Please, don't do this," I say and realize that it was way too hard to say that as he nips at my pert nipples again.

"By the looks of you, I know that you didn't mean that, so I'll ignore it," he says with a smirk.

"No!" I say hurriedly, realizing what is at jeopardy here, my sanity.

Axel looks down again and frowns, "Your body says 'Yes,'" he says and smirks as he brings a hand up to my slowly growing cock.

"Axel!" I moan as I feel his smooth hand rub against me and tugging my cock slightly.

"See," He says pointedly as he leans down and kisses me on the lips. I barely managed to close them before he did this, so when I feel his tongue flicking out, asking for entrance, I refuse. "Roxas, you don't want to defy me," Axel says in a warning tone as he looks down at me with dark eyes, "I can make this pleasurable, or I can make it painful, you choose," He says before he kisses me again. When I feel his tongue flicking out again, I reluctantly allow him access and moan when he pulls my tongue into his mouth and sucks on it lightly. He pulls away and grins down at my flushed form, "My sinful angel," He whispers, "Are you a virgin here?" He asks as he brings a hand down to tease lightly at my puckered hole.

"Y-yes," I pant out and feel fear begin to grab at me. I start to shiver from this gripping fear and Axel instantly notices the change.

"Hush!" He says instantly as he begins to hear my sobbing, "Nothing is wrong here, hush my angel!" he says as he holds me close and strokes my hair. He kisses my forehead and looks down at me as I silence myself slowly. "There, now, see" He says as though speaking to a child, and if it weren't for the fact that the country doesn't believe in "too young," he is not a paedophile for this either. I am below age of general consent, and he is above it, I assume, but our country, our planet! Doesn't believe in paedophilia. He kisses me once again on the mouth and this time I am hungry for it, I feel like I will burst without contact with him now. A drastic change from only a few seconds ago. "Much better," He whispers before snatching a bottle from the table and opening it swiftly and dipping a few fingers into it. "I won't lie to you, this may hurt a bit, but I promise to make it pleasure. Pleasure will come from this no matter what," he vows and brings the slicked hand back to my entrance. He lays me down properly and murmurs for me to relax before I feel a finger teasing the hole and slipping in to the second knuckle.

"Axel!" I gasp, scrunching my face up at the odd sensation.

"Relax, Roxas," The red haired man says with a focused look. I breathe deeply before I comply, then tilt my head back to a comfortable position, close my eyes, and nod for him to continue. I focus on not tightening up at all and fist my hands into the sheets instead as he moves the finger in to the hilt and begins to slowly pump it in and out. "See," Axel says as he leans down and kisses my brow, furrowed in concentration.

I yelp a bit when I feel a second finger attempting to join the first, but don't tense up and feel it scissor and stretch me more. When he hooks them he quickly finds my prostate and I can't stay silent any more. "Axel!" I gasp out and pant arching up into the foreign but pleasurable sensation, "More!" I plead, becoming hooked on this feeling instantly.

"Gladly, angel," He whispers and nips at my collarbone before moving the fingers, quickly in and out, occasionally finding that spot and abusing it before resuming. He deems me almost ready and smirks before pressing another finger to me, "One more," He promises as I look down towards him with worry. He then presses it in and I grimace briefly before he uses my prostate against me to distract me from the pain and drive me into pleasure. Axel continues with the three fingers, pleasuring me and while I am too focused on his ministrations, he slicks his member and makes a point to stretch me a bit more to be sure that I am ready.

I feel a loss as he removes his fingers, but he comes back up, and kisses me before I realize what's next, "Axel," I gasp when I look down and see his gigantic member, "It's too big," I protest before he claims my mouth.

"That was why I used my fingers and made sure that you were well lubricated," He says bluntly, kissing me deeply, gripping my hips, and quickly thrusting in.

I pull away from his mouth and scream to the ceiling from the shock and pain, "Axel!" I whine and paw at him, wanting him to pull out.

"Hush, I know it hurts, it's uncomfortable, I know," He says with a quiet tone as he hushes me and soothes me. "I won't move until you are ready," He tells me and kisses my nose briefly.

It still is a few minutes before I am calm enough to do anything or for him to move, so he just hovers over me, kisses my forehead and shoulders, and tucks my head into the crook of his neck when I whimper from the minute movements. I finally feel like his cock won't rip me into pieces, wrap my arms around his neck, and nod, "You can move now, Axel, slowly," I say in a breathy voice from the pains still there. He quickly takes advantage of this but moves slowly out until the tip is barely still inside of me. He then slides back in and lets out a deep moan of pleasure at my tight heat encasing him again, "Axel," I moan when he is so gentle and loving about his movements.

"Roxas," He whispers and kisses me before moving out again, still slowly, but his next movement startles me a bit and I almost bite his lip. He slams back into me and kisses me deeper before repeating the slow exit and quick re-entrance.

I keen at this new pace and pull at his neck a bit, almost sitting up and arching into him at the new sensations this brings, as he hits my prostate dead on and makes me see stars.

Axel quickly catches on to this position and holds me up as well as he begins to move faster, now basically pounding in and out of me. "Roxas, angel, come for me," he commands in a tight tone as he moves faster still.

"I can't hold on," I say as I feel a heat coil up and feel ready to burst forth. I cry out Axel's name as I do feel it wash over me and collapse onto the bed, spent, as Axel still thrusts.

"My turn," he says with a slight smile in the midst of his pleasure. He then does a particularly hard thrust and comes inside of me, moaning as he does and he then nearly collapses on top of me, but catches himself on his forearms, kisses me, and goes onto his side, pulling me into him, and letting his softening cock slip out. "Sleep now," he commands and kisses my forehead.

I quickly follow the order and drift off, not ever feeling his movements as he cleans off the sweat and come, dripping out of my ass, with a wash cloth. He kisses my head before padding out in a silk robe and calling for Sora again.

"What now, I hope you are done defiling the poor boy," Sora says with a snippy tone as he comes down the stairs from his room.

"He wanted it, and I have to get ready for work, I just want you to know that he is asleep right now, and if he wakes and needs anything before I get back, you are serving him, I don't want any of the gossiping servants to wait on him and ask him questions. I guess that you can, but no telling anyone about him," Axel commands as he goes back into the bedroom and emerges in a fine suit before he walks to the front door, and waves to Sora.

"Great," Sora says sarcastically then waves back at Axel and turns back to his room, the second that the front door closes, "Good thing I have super hearing, cause I bet that boy can't get much above a whisper after that yelling," Sora says with a rueful smirk. He regrets those words nearly three hours later when I do wake up with a shriek.

I quickly sit up and gather my surroundings again before swearing at the knock on the door.

"Nice answer, but if you weren't a slave I would have to wait until a proper answer came," Sora says with a dry tone as he walks in, avoiding looking directly at my nudity as I quickly cover myself, "Something wrong?" he asks sincerely now as he examines my drawn face.

"Bad dream, it was nothing," I say, dismissing Sora's concern, "Where is Axel?" I ask and wrap my arms around my legs, feeling kind of used.

"You should address him as 'Master Axel' and he is working," Sora says simply, "Do you need anything, food, drink, another bath?" He asks with a slightly wrinkled nose as he looks at the soiled bed sheets.

"Something to drink, and maybe something to help the soreness," I say with a little blush as I notice the bed too. "Something to wear too," I add quickly.

"Be back in a few," Sora says and turns quickly to leave the room and gathers the things I requested.

He respectfully, or prudently, turns his back as I dress and I down the pill and water that he brought me. He then calls some maids and they strip the bed and replace the sheets in a few minutes, then he gestures for me to sit again. I do, grateful, because the pill will still take a while to soothe my sore back muscles. "Thank you," I say and stare towards the window.

"Not for you, trust me, Axel ordered me to," Sora says with an odd look as he sits in a chair near the bed and stares at me. "Where were you from?" He asks and pushes back his brown hair.

"The lower class districts, eastern edge of the city, actually," I say and close my eyes when the sun shines through the clouds and warms my face.

"How did you end up in the damned Cathedral?" he asks and stares at me still.

"Do you mind, the staring is starting to freak me out," I say and eye him warily.

"I am a higher class than you, so I can do what I want as long as the master doesn't order otherwise, so don't bother," Sora says with a wicked grin, but looks away respectfully still.

"About the Cathedral, I fought back after my sister was killed, and I don't want to go into any more detail aside from that, so please, if you don't mind, don't ask," I say, avoiding directly asking him to do something.

Sora grins, "Now you're catching on," He praises, "How did you like Axel in bed?" he asks with a relaxed smile now.

"I thought we were supposed to call him 'Master'?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"You are, I am just barely a step below him, but I still follow his orders, so I don't have to," Sora says with a grin. "Now answer my question," He commands.

"Master," I say pointedly, "In bed," I ponder it for a moment, "It was good, and strange at the same time," I say, uncertain as to how to describe it, but not wanting to be specific with someone outside of the bedroom confidentiality.

"You were a virgin huh?" he says with a small smile, "He always gets the pretty ones," He says with an almost dejected face, "but I have a fiancé, and he will move here after the wedding, so, not like I'm complaining." he says with a cheesy grin and plays with the silver band around his finger. "Axel was my first too, but I admit that I begged for him to take me hard," he says with a slight frown, "I couldn't stop shaking afterwards that he had to use a potion to put me to sleep, then he had a healer come in and repair the damage, it was humiliating, but Axel never touched me like that again." Sora murmurs and frowns.

"Axel was your first? Does he have a lot of partners?" I ask, then quickly correct myself, "Sorry, 'Master.'"

"Yes, my first, and that isn't any of either of our business," Sora says sharply and seems to be back in a business mood, "Now, if you don't need anything else, I had work that I was doing, and if you need anything later, just call for me." he says and heads to the door, pausing for me to answer if I need anything.

"Not at the moment, but, Sora, you keep getting kind of cold with me, do you have something against me?" I ask, wanting to know what is up with his mood swings.

"It isn't you, I just forget myself sometimes and forget my job, I can't be friends with you, you are below me, you aren't worthy of my true attentions." he says coldly and walks out, letting the door close soundly behind him.

I frown, then stretch my sore back and lay back down in the bed, falling asleep quickly. I wake to the door opening and a clatter of a tray on the table.

"That's good, now out!" I hear Sora demand as he closes the door behind someone. "Lunch time, you didn't call me, so I assumed that you were asleep, now eat," he says in a sharp tone. I sit there dumbly, and rub the sleep from my eyes before Sora sighs, "Axel will be pissed off at me if he knows that I let you miss lunch, and he'll be back in a few hours, so eat, now!" he says and grabs my wrists, drags me to the table and puts the fork in my hand.

It takes a few bites before I actually feel hungry and then I shovel into it quickly, eating most of it, aside from the small steak.

"Got an issue with beef?" Sora asks.

"Not particularly, but I don't need two meat dishes in one meal, and I prefer the chicken over the beef," I say and put the fork down now.

"The cooks say so, and Axel says so, now eat it," Sora says more bored than anything now.

"No thank you," I say simply.

"Eat it, or I'll shove it down your throat," Sora says giving me a pissed off glare.

"Okay, then, I do have an issue, I only eat poultry and fish, no red meat." I say admitting it.

"Is that some religion thing, or what?" Sora asks with a quirked brow.

"No, I never really had a religion, least of all whatever the Cathedral's actual religion is." I say with disdain, "I just don't. I never quite found the taste for it, and haven't had it for years now," I say quietly.

"You are messed up," he says before opening the door, calling down the hall and waiting for a maid to come for the tray again. She takes it silently and casts a glance at me before Sora shouts and shoos her out even quicker. "Great, now she's going to tell everyone," he complains slightly. "Oh well, you must want to have some fresh air, or stretch you legs, so here," He says and hands me a pair of shoes. "Let's go walk around the gardens before Axel gets home." He says and waits at the door for me.

I nod, slip on the shoes and walk after him, down the stairs, around a few halls and out a back exit to a large garden. "It's beautiful!" I gasp as I look around the place.

"Yeah, it is Axel's favourite place on the estate, he always thinks out here or if he has a few spare moments he is out here, tending to his precious roses and lilies," Sora says as he pulls a perfect rose down, sniffs it, then pulls out a little knife and cuts it off expertly. He removes the thorns with the same knife, then hands it to me, "His favourite of the roses, his yellow ones," he says with a small frown. "They mean friendship, and he gave me a whole bouquet of them when he broke off our relationship, shortly after the sex incident." He says with a small flush as he then walks on. We go around the whole garden and I admire the koi pond as we sit there. It wasn't really intended but Axel gets home while we are out there. He comes through the house and is there an instant after Sora said that he was home.

"You're lucky that the butler told me that you were out here, or I probably would have gone yelling out for the two of you," Axel says with a scowl as he approaches us. Sora stands respectfully while I stay seated and twirl the rose in my fingers, staring at it absent-mindedly. "ROXAS STAND!" he shouts then.

I yelp and stand, then realize why I was yelled at when Sora gestures for Axel to sit then sits again. Axel doesn't immediately take a seat, but grabs me by my hips and pulls me over to the bench and sits, pulling me down with him. "Axel!" I yelp as I go down.

"That was rude, Roxas," he scolds and presses his head against my shoulder. Sora raises a brow to Axel and is waved off, "Sora, I don't mind the name thing, and you know it, don't make him call me master," he says and pulls me back so that I am enclosed in his lap and his chest is to my back. I lean into him more comfortably now and rest my head on a shoulder. "I hope that you weren't too sore when you woke up," he whispers and kisses me gently.

"No, it wasn't too bad, I got a pain pill shortly after too, so I should be fine for another few hours." I report and kiss him back eagerly.

"Someone's attitude changed quickly after one fuck," Axel chuckles and moans when he looks at Sora briefly and finds my lips attached to his neck now. "Most definitely changed, no marking, Roxas," he warns, "I don't want to have to wear make-up to work tomorrow," He explains to Sora who raises an eyebrow.

"I am amazed, only a few partners between me and him, and you have changed drastically," Sora says with a smirk as he tilts his head back in the sunlight. I do the same, loving the warmth it provides aside from Axel's and choose to ignore Sora's words, not wanting to feel like a slave at the moment. Wanting to be me and my own again.

"I learned, especially after our last encounter," Axel says sadly, then smiles down at me as I close my eyes, "Now, on with happier thoughts, how is Riku?" he asks and kisses my forehead, smoothing my hair back.

"He is very excited for the wedding coming up and whenever I go and see him, he can't keep his hands off me," Sora says with a laugh and grin. "I'm gonna burn out here," He says and stands, "You know my skin is too fair." He says and walks towards the door.

"Wait up," Axel calls then makes me yelp by standing abruptly with me in his arms. He grins broadly and walks after the small man, barely casting a glance down at me for now.

"If you follow me to my room, I am going to taze you," Sora warns as he stands at the stairs to his room.

"I know, have no fear, I wouldn't dare enter your electronic filled domain," Axel teases and turns down the hall to his bedroom, standing aside briefly to let a maid through after she exited his room. "Don't expect us at dinner," He calls over his shoulder to Sora then kicks the door closed behind him. He throws me onto the bed unceremoniously and frowns instantly as he turns towards the bathroom. "Shower, join me in five minutes," he commands and runs his hands through his red tresses, then walks into the bathroom and strips off his shirt.

I stare after him, then just sit there in silence for a few minutes, approximating the time, but knowing that if anything I am going in early. I step in, not assuming anything and keeping my clothes on as I wait by the tub for him to open his eyes.

"Strip and get in," Axel quickly commands without moving. He waits patiently as I do as he commands and step in, then he wraps his hands around my hips and pulls me down into the water, resting his chin on my shoulder.

He kisses my shoulder blade, then lets us slip further into the water so that our shoulders are barely out of it and I am curious what has brought on this mood of close and snuggling activity. "Is something wrong Axel?" I ask him as I bring my hands up and around his head to tangle into his wet, red hair.

"Work sucks," He mutters before bringing a hand to my nose, plugging it and letting us become submerged in the water. I panic briefly, but hold my breath, then feel us slipping into the deep end where I can barely touch the bottom. Luckily I don't have to as Axel holds me in his arms and we come up to the surface as he stands straight. He leans against the tub wall and turns me around, letting me tread water a bit in the deep, pool-like, tub.

I almost smile at him, but see his troubled gaze as he avoids looking at me. "Axel?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his shoulders and clinging to him to stay above the water. I kiss his lips lightly, hoping to bring him back, and feeling rather daring today.

"Do you know what I do for a living?" he asks as he presses his forehead to mine and grabs my legs to hook them around his hips.

I shake my head "no" and kiss at his neck lightly.

"I am very high up, my class is called the 'Purebred Hounds,'" He murmurs and tilts his head back, encouraging my kisses.

"I've heard of them, but I don't recall what they do," I say now curious as to what he does.

"Maybe this will jog your memory, there was one at your little incident, and the guard didn't kill you sister, he did." Axel says looking down at me with a dark look, "That is our job as Hounds, we are usually ordered about to take care of the harder to silence crowds, this one was quickly dealt with because that wasn't his job and your sister wasn't a bother to us higher class," He says coldly. "The Hound was put down, for his blood lust." He smirks ruefully, then looks down, gauging my facial expressions.

I frown for a moment then push away and back paddle to the opposite side of the tub, looking at him. "The Purebred Hounds. . ." I mutter, not certain what to make of this, "You kill people?" I ask with an incredulous tone.

"Yes, most of the time they die on an order given by me, but today I killed five with my own hands." Axel says and stares with a measured gaze at me.

"Why, what did they do?" I ask, wanting to know if it is murder or if it is somehow justified by laws.

"That is classified information, I am not allowed to speak of it," Axel says in an automatic response.

"Then why bring it up? You know I would ask. And since you can't give me a reason, I consider it murder," I say sharply, not really noticing when he comes towards me, "Hell, it's murder either way, no matter if it does have a reason," I realize, then look up at Axel who is right in front of me now. I go under the water at the sudden force of a smack to my cheek and I pedal away from him as quickly as I can, even while spluttering out water.

He catches me though and sets me on the tub edge. "You will not speak like that ever again, am I understood?!" He shouts in my face, somehow eye level with me even though he is still in the water. I mutely nod and feel tears spring to my face. The second that he turns away from me I begin to cough again, trying to get the rest of the water out. Axel quickly turns back to me, but he climbs out first, grabs two towels, wraps one around himself, then me and rubs at my back, patting on occasion to attempt to help. I don't look at him at all and wish that he wouldn't touch me, but know that I have no rights any more. Not in this world, I think ruefully. He lifts me up, gently again, and takes me to the bedroom, not bothering with the tub water and he rests me on the bed, letting me dry off thoroughly. "I'm sorry for hitting you, but you have to learn your place, that is the price you pay for being so insolent with me. You will learn quickly unless you like pain, and if you do, you will not be allowed true pleasure until you understand your lesson," He recites, having apparently said this line many times.

I am not surprised, the High Class has longer life spans than most low classes. Middle classes are generally the Earth normal, but not on Kiat. Our planet, much like Earth if it weren't for the race of humanoid it spawned, the High Class. Humans, like myself, were brought here, and due to our poor lifestyle, our life spans shortened, but the middle class are the rich of Earth, and the barely above low class level here, they live an almost normal life span. These facts present themselves to me as I wonder, how many times has he had to repeat that line to a new slave.

"Roxas, look at me," Axel calls softly, drawing me out of my history lesson. "I am sorry, don't make me have to hit you again," He whispers with a sad face as he comes towards me and makes me back up to the middle of the bed before crawling over me and kissing my exposed chest. I sigh, blush, and lean back, not looking at him and still feeling disgusted to belong to a murderer, but knowing better than to say anything about it. He runs his hands up my sides, and pulls the towels away from both of us and pulling the covers up and over us before he grabs the lube again.

I can't help but feel exited for this, but know that it is sick now, knowing what he does to retain this house, to keep me, to keep slaves and servants. He kills people, probably people I once thought of as friend or family, but now may never see again, because the remainder of my life may be within this estate.

He prepares me similarly to earlier today, but is less gentle about it, still not hurting me though. He kisses up and down my neck and chest, then leaves marks on my collarbone by sucking and nipping at it. "You are mine," He purrs a split second before kissing me and slipping in quickly.

I moan, drag my nails down his back and put my legs around his lower back, to hold him closer to me. This allows him to enter me deeper and we both moan at this before I relax my legs enough to let him thrust in and out of me. I pant with each movement and keen when he hits my prostate. I kiss him deeply and leave evident marks on his back, that leave nothing to the imagination as to what we did, the same goes for the marks he is leaving on my collarbone still.

Tonight, there seems to be too much tension for either of us to hang on long with, and we both spill over the edge quickly after we had gained a rhythm. He cleans us again then sleeps with me curled into his arms, protective.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hmm. . . am I being too forward with this, too impassionate? Well here we go, something to make things sweet between them again. Also, sorry that the chapters are longer than my usual, but I actually can't find a good place to cut it to my usual length. And PLEASE if you read any of my other stories, PLEASE COMMENT! Comment on this too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just this plot, situations, character personalities, and certain characters.

Warning: Mpreg in this chapter, violence, but not much, and no, there are no group sex scenes. I make it more intimate with Riku, Sora and Roxas, but no. . . they are cute, cuddling with him, but it is for comfort, so don't get start thinking that at those scenes.

* * *

XxxxX

I frown and think of him again, and dream of him surrounded by the bodies of the lower class dead. Blood stains his satin, white robes, and it matches his red hair as fire burns around him too. I wake sweating, with a cool cloth to my forehead. I sit up, briefly notice that I am somehow in pajamas, then feel sick to my stomach and dash to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before spilling the contents of yesterday's lunch into it. I slouch there for maybe an hour before I hear Axel enter the bedroom, call for me then dash into the bathroom with a worried look. "Hi," I greet weakly with my face pressed against the cool tile wall.

"Oh Roxas!" he exclaims and comes to sit by me, pulling my clammy form into his solid chest and stroking my hair back from my sweaty face. "I noticed your fever when I woke up, but I didn't think that you would be this sick," He says and grimaces a bit when I somehow manage to throw up more of whatever remains of my stomach contents. "Good thing that we have the right company for you today," He whispers before he props me back against the wall and I sigh as the cool tile touches my face again. "I'll be right back," he promises, then pads off quickly.

He returns not 5 minutes later with a silver haired man. "This is Roxas?" he asks with an appraising eyebrow, above an ice blue eye. Sora peaks around from behind him and frowns at me briefly, then leans against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"He is prettier when his complexion isn't so pale," Sora comments.

"Oh?" The man says teasingly as he quirks an eyebrow to Sora. He then turns back to me as I watch them all weakly. Axel comes back and holds me close, not caring if I even possibly have something contagious. "I'm Riku," the man introduces himself before reaching around the door and grabbing a bag, "Your luck, Axel, I have my stuff, mostly cause, every time I am here, you need me for something," He says with a light smile as he comes to me and kneels beside me. He feels my forehead, then pulls out an electric thermometer, slips it into my mouth, and then uses a stethoscope to hear my heart and breathing. The thermometer beeps and he quickly plucks it out, examines it, cleans it, then frowns as he looks at it again.

"Riku?" Axel asks as he strokes my hair back and brushes a cool washcloth against my exposed skin.

"He has a fever, but isn't 'sick,'" Riku says pointedly. "Sora, be a sweetheart and help Roxas to the bedroom, I have to talk to Axel," he says kindly with a glare at the fore mentioned red head.

Sora does as his fiance asks and I look back at Axel with worry, but then don't care when I am lying down on the soft bed and am feeling a fresh cloth against my skin again. I close my eyes wearily and fall asleep. Not knowing the conversation taking place, just a few feet away, in the bathroom.

"What the hell did you do?" Riku asks with a raised eyebrow, but no raised tone. Sora comes back in and looks at the two, not knowing what to think, "What about Roxas?" He asks with genuine concern for the boy.

"He fell asleep like 2 seconds after lying down, poor kid," Sora whispers.

"What is wrong with him?" Axel asks Riku, seeming to have forgotten the previous question from the silver haired man.

"I asked you what you did to him first," Riku retorts.

"How am I supposed to know if I don't know what is wrong with him!" Axel says getting into Riku's face.

"You aren't that stupid, I taught you enough to know that you could figure this out without me," Riku says, pulling back and glaring as he leans against the sink counter, "Read his vitals," He says holding out the tricked out thermometer.

Axel reads, noticing that his fever and slightly raised heart rate aren't the only abnormalities on the instrument as he hands it back to Riku. "i don't know what you are accusing me of," he says quietly, not meeting either boy's gaze.

"You got a minor, a lower class minor, pregnant without his consent, you used a male fertility potion on his food and he ate, not knowing, not noticing, then you fucked him a few hours later!" Riku spat at the red head with ice really in his eyes.

"He is my property, I have every right!" Axel retorts, letting his own green eyes drip with poison.

"Axel!" Sora gasps and takes a step back, "How could you?" He asks, feeling tears come to his eyes for the young boy.

"As I said he's my prop-" Axel begins to say again.

"Don't give us that bullshit, true or not, it doesn't explain 'Why?'" Riku says as he attempts to calm himself as he goes to Sora and holds the young man, who is almost in tears.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, either of you!" Axel says angrily, "Thank you for your help, but I can handle it now, so you can both go back to whatever I interrupted for obviously stupid reasons," he says calmly, now, but with anger still laced into his words.

"Don't push us away Axel, we are the only friends you actually have," Sora pleads while Riku stares blankly.

"You, Sora, are a servant, it is a privilege to YOU that Riku is allowed here, and that I am allowing you to marry while under my contract," Axel states, his eyes deadening entirely now.

"Let's go Sora," Riku coaxes as he pulls the little brunette by the hips. He manages to get him out of the bathroom, but when they reach the bedroom, Sora bursts into tears at the sight of me, passed out with blond hair spiking everywhere, so innocent to what I may wake up to.

"Don't make him have to do this!" Sora pleads between sobs before Riku drags him out fully and up the stairs to his room.

Axel frowns after then, closes the door with focused calm then he goes to the bed and strokes my cheek. He climbs into the bed with me, being sure not to wake me and manages to rest for a while. He wakes when I do and gets up to wet the dry cloth. He wipes at the dried sweat now, smiling, knowing that my body has burned off the potion now and that I am truly pregnant with his child. He kisses my forehead as I blink lazily up at him. "How do you feel now?" he asks and tosses the wash cloths into the hamper.

"Better," I respond hoarsely, before a grumble is heard from my stomach, "Hungry and thirsty," I rasp then with a small smile.

Axel grins, "Coming right up," He says with a grin, "Want anything particular?" he asks, knowing about women's cravings and knowing that I will go through things very quickly compared to normal pregnancies, even most induced pregnancies.

"Something with bananas," I say with a quick thought, "And potato chips," I add, not usually being a fan of the oily chips. I don't miss the odd grimace, but I ignore it, not really caring as I stand up slowly and walk to the window.

He comes back up with various dishes, each having a little bit of on of the requested items, he sets the tray down and comes up behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist as we both look out at the city. He pulls me backwards then, "Eat, you need something in your tummy now, especially after this morning," He says and sits me down in a chair, hands me the utensils and watches me eat everything on the plate, apparently having gotten the no pork or beef memo from Sora.

That thought suddenly brings several things to mind and I decide to ask, while I feel brave enough to, "What is wrong with me, and where are Sora and Riku, I'd like to get to know Sora's fiance better," I say with a small smile.

"I'll tell you if I can get them in here," Axel says with a small frown. "I'll go look for them now," He says before leaving the room and searching. He finds them in the general study, with books on a topic that he now has to mention to me, his little blond, and gives them a disarming smile, "Hello, gentlemen," he greets them cheerfully.

"Someone who deserves hell, just got chipper," Sora snaps with a glower.

"That isn't becoming, Sora," Riku scolds, then holds the still angry brunette in his arms, "What's up Ax?" He asks casually, but by his stance, he is using Sora to hold himself back too.

"Roxas wants to know, and I don't want to break the news alone," Axel says reluctantly, "I want someone there to help comfort him, cause he is probably going to hate me," He then pouts, and realizes how stupid this was. He could have waited and he bets that I would have said yes still, if he'd told me.

"I'll do it for him, but if for one second, you think that it is for you, you will wish that you didn't have balls, cause shortly after, you won't," Riku threatens for Sora who is almost in tears again. "Pull yourself together Sora, we don't want to worry Roxas the second we step in there," Riku says and wipes the building but never spilled tears. He nods to Axel, "Now then?" He asks.

"Yes, I don't want to prolong it if I don't have to," Axel responds simply.

"Well put," Riku says with a nod and takes Sora's hand, following Axel up to the bedroom back to where I am fidgeting with the large pajamas, while sitting on the bed again, propped in the middle of all of the pillows.

"Hi," I greet weakly, not knowing how bad it could be if Axel thinks that I need other people here.

"Heya Roxas!" Riku greets cheerfully while Sora smiles and waves slightly and glances at Axel.

"Roxy, angel," Axel begins and feels his stomach knot up. "I slipped you a potion yesterday, with your lunch. A potion for solely my gain," He says and avoids looking at me. I feel my heart sink as I watch all three of them, but find my eyes riveting themselves back on Axel while he talks. "It was a male fertility potion, a progressive, male fertility potion," He adds. "I then waited the allotted time before doing anything, and the events of last night were mostly for this outcome." he says and chokes out the last words, "You're pregnant," he says and balls his hands into fists, ready for the anger, anguish, or sadness that might come from me.

"Axel?" I choke out, hoping that this is some cruel joke and that these three are really great actors. When no one calls out, "fooled you!" I give up that though and look at Axel hopelessly, "How could you? Why wouldn't you just tell me?" I ask, bewildered as to what he will gain from this. "What could you gain?" I say, and realize that my brain was betrayed by my mouth in that question.

"He needs an heir, he isn't as young as he used to be, though why he wouldn't just fuck up a whore that would gladly bear a child for him, I don't know," Riku says with distaste as he lets Sora run to me and silence me as I only now realize that tears and sobs are being torn from me.

"ANSWER ME!" I shout out at the stone faced Axel. He blinks, staring at me in shock by the sudden shout, then looks away again when I fall back into sobs.

"I don't know how I will live with myself after this, and I didn't think that you would let me, and the heir thing, is what I want out of this," Axel says simply, and I can hear his own tears in his voice.

"Why the HELL are YOU crying?!" I shout angrily, "You aren't the one who feels like some piece of shit baby factory!" I say and stand suddenly, abandoning Sora on the bed and running at Axel who looks up at me and watches, but doesn't stop me when I tackle him to the floor and begin to punch him. He LETS me beat him.

Riku, however, doesn't. He is the one to pull me off of the bloodied red head, and now I see that blood clashes badly with his fire red hair. "You'll kill him," He whispers as he gently, but firmly holds me back. Gently so as to not actually hurt me, but firmly for obvious reasons. I struggle, but eventually just fall into sobs and turn my face into the silver haired man's chest, openly crying and not fighting a second of the tears that stream down my face. I feel Sora hugging me as well now and am embraced by the two loving figures.

I hear a small sound and instantly look up with ice eyes, focused on Axel. "Don't you EVER touch me or come NEAR me AGAIN!" I shout at him before falling back into the embraces. Sora and Riku shoo him away and half carry me to Sora's room.

The whole third floor is actually his space, and he uses it rather well, an office space, work bench, electric area, supplies station, and the other half of the room is his bedroom, then there are two doors, one leading to a closet I presume and the other, a bathroom the bed is large and they gently deposit my tired form into it, tucking me in, and watching me sleep for a while before seeking out Axel in his private study.

"You don't have to listen to him Axel," Riku says with a warning tone, "You can touch him, or go near him, whenever you want, but I don't advise it for the moment, let him try to trust you again. You built up a lot in only a couple of days. And you crashed it down around yourself in less than ten minutes. Give him more than a few days. Give him however much time as he needs, otherwise, he will never be right again, as is, he won't, but don't force him into things again," Riku advises.

"I didn't force him into anything, he was always willing, I didn't force him into anything but this," Axel defends.

"That is the issue, you made him almost your equal, but like you always do, you let your superiority complex shine through and you burned him. He felt safe, from what I have heard Sora say yesterday evening. He wanted to worship you, now, I bet, he wants you to go to the deepest hell, and to be honest, I almost do too," Riku says with a sad face. "He doesn't deserve to be a slave, help him, get him out of that, and that might give you a significant boost."

"The second I let him go of his slavery, he will leave me, with or without a contract," Axel says with a hopeless look, "I don't want him to be my slave though."

"Then give him something else, that would mean something to him in this situation," Sora suggests with one thing in mind, "Let him terminate the pregnancy."

"No," Axel says instantly while Riku levels him a look.

"Don't be so quick," Riku says the motions for Sora to continue, knowing that that wasn't all the brunette had to say.

"Let him terminate it, but have him know that when he is more prepared, he must try again," Sora says calmly, with a slightly saddened look, "Then it would be more his choice, than it is now."

"I'll suggest that, but when?" Axel asks, "It has to be within the month, or it will be too late to without surgery," He reasons.

"We'll tell him tomorrow, if he is feeling better," Riku says, "That is, if I can stay," He adds, knowing that his visits are usually ended by Axel, not himself, Sora or his own contract keeper.

"You can stay, just check up with Marluxia before you worry the man," Axel says and props his head in his hands, then rests it down on the desk. "Do whatever you want, cause I sure owe you guys," he says and rubs at his face, wincing a bit as his hand brushes roughly against a particularly nasty scab. The injuries inflicted by me would otherwise scar him if he hadn't almost immediately taken a potion to heal him quickly and fully, so no scar tissue. But he wouldn't be averse to the idea of having the scars as a reminder of how NOT to screw up. He buries his head into his arms again and hears the study door open and close behind Riku ans Sora.

The two come back to Sora's room and sleep on one side while I am sprawled out over the other half of the bed. I wake late that night, feeling queasy again, so I dash to the bathroom and make it just in time to the toilet. My heaving is not unnoticed and Riku comes in, leans against the counter, watching me for a second before coming and pulling back my hair. "Thanks," I say with a slight grimace.

"Trust me, this isn't the first time I have had to hold a boy's hair back as he heaved into the toilet," Riku chuckles, "Sora is such a lightweight and our first few dates were actually to bars." He reminisces.

I smile a bit, then sigh and lean into the tile wall, "I think I'm good now, is there a toothbrush and toothpaste I can borrow?" I ask, hating the taste in my mouth.

"Yeah, I always keep fresh spares with my stuff," Riku says and dashes into the bedroom, before coming back in with a fully packaged set. I break into them and clean my mouth, spitting several times and brushing again to be sure that the taste is out of my mouth. I smile weakly at Riku who leads me back to the bed, and then climbs in next to Sora.

"Hope that this doesn't last long," Sora says quietly to Riku then looks sympathetically at me when I jump, not having realized that he was awake.

"Me too," I agree heartily.

We all wake up to the smell of good food and I reluctantly go down the stairs with them to the dining hall where a large breakfast is laid out for each of us. Axel stands at the head of the table, but doesn't move towards any of us, but just gestures to the seats. We all sit and I sit the farthest from Axel by design. I eat my food slowly, and munch on the toast for a while, hoping that it will help keep my stomach settled. Sadly not. I dash from the room and don't quite make it to the toilet, but am able to hurl into a trash can. I walk slowly to the nearest bathroom with the trash can, then empty the rest of my stomach into the toilet, abandoning the trash can. Riku and Sora come in, helping me as much as possible by pulling back my hair and rubbing my back, soothingly. I almost fall asleep there, but Riku picks me up before I do. He carries me back up to Sora's room and deposits me gently onto the bed.

"Roxas, we need to ask you something, for Axel," Sora starts quietly.

I look at him with interest at first, but when I hear "Axel," I feel my expression flatten.

"Don't give me that look, it is important, and we wouldn't have agreed to it if it weren't," Sora says with a slightly whiny voice. "He would let you terminate the pregnancy if you swore, that when you were ready enough, you would try again, willingly." Sora says calmly.

"No," I say instantly, not even pausing to think about it. "I won't kill it," I say and instantly curl in around my stomach, protecting the baby now growing within me. The child that I was dreaming about last night.

"Really?" Sora asks with worry, he looks at Riku, "Is that normal?" he asks quietly, but I hear him, I choose not to answer.

"It is his choice, and it is one that I have seen plenty of, but I have also seen plenty of women and men terminate their pregnancies also. It is nearly evenly split between terminating and not terminating it." Riku informs his brunette as he eyes me, asking me questions silently.

"I know what I am getting into Riku, and I am prepared for the consequences, I just don't know where I stand on Axel," I say and frown. "I don't think that I actually hate him for this, it was cruel that he didn't ask me, but I don't hate him for choosing me over, as you so eloquently put it, 'a whore that would gladly bear a child for him.' I feel almost honored, or loved, but I know that he doesn't love me, I just wish that he wouldn't kiss me like he does," I say, starting to ramble with that last part.

Sora gives me a worried look, "Roxas, I don't know if you could say that Axel doesn't I just know that he hasn't said it out loud. And, do you love him?" he asks pointedly.

"What?" I ask with wide, innocent eyes.

"Roxas, do you love Axel?" Riku asks worried too as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I- um," I start, uncertain of what to say, "I might, I don't know. It doesn't look like it is the same as what you and Sora have, Riku, but it is more than just me being his slave and him screwing with me. . . literally," I add, only barely noticing the double meaning.

"Oh Roxas!" Sora exclaims and comes over to me, hugging me. I feel at a loss for words, not knowing why he is hugging me or what I should do.

"Why it isn't like our love, is because Axel doesn't know how to love anything but power. He can't entirely comprehend the fact that slave or not, property or not, people are people, that they can think for themselves, and they just might surprise you if you ask them." Riku says with a rueful smile. "He doesn't understand that he isn't God," He adds and clenches a fist slightly. Sora finally releases me, apologizes, then sits on the bed, next to Riku.

I nod and think through this.

"You don't have to forgive him right away, but don't hate him forever," Sora says quietly, "I learned to get along with him after we ended our relationship, but that was also easier after getting Riku. Axel isn't always an ass as you've seen, he just doesn't like it when people see a Purebred Hound going weak at the knees for someone or something." Sora says with a small amount of venom in his tone that he quickly gets rid of and smiles. "But he tries."

"I know," I say quietly and close my eyes, lay back down slowly and feel desperate for more sleep. I do drift off as they watch me, then they leave and spend some time together, promising themselves to come back in to check on me in an hour or two. They do, and find me just waking up in that moment. "Hi," I say sleepily and slowly stand. My stomach grumbles unhappily and I realize that I haven't been able to keep anything down for a whole day now.

"I'll make you some stuff that should stay down easier," Riku says before vanishing back down the stairs.

Sora smiles at me, then helps me down the stairs, noting my paling complexion, "Yeah, you need food, and fast," he comments, making sure to keep a firm hold of me as I sway slightly. I lean more heavily into him and sit happily in the well furnished kitchen, watching Riku bustle about, sprinkling things that obviously aren't original ingredients.

He smiles lightly at me and continues, then finishes up a plate and sets it out in front of me. "We shouldn't try to have you eat too much until we see what you can keep down," He says in explanation to the single plate when I had been used to 3 or 4 these past few days.

"It's fine, I don't feel like I could handle too much anyway," I say with a smile as I dig into the food. The extra things that he added didn't alter the flavor and I ate it with a fervor, but paced myself so as to not get sick off eating too quickly. I finish and resist the urge to lick the plate, "Thanks!" I say heartily to Riku as I hand him the plate upon holding a hand out for it.

Riku smiles and nods, "Not a problem," He assures and pushes a glass of milk towards me.

I down that quickly and decide to face the inevitable. "I'm going to go talk to Axel," I say softly, not wanting to alarm them, but knowing that they will probably advise me against it even though I am not going to budge on that.

"Roxas," Sora starts with a warning tone.

"No, I am going to, because like I said earlier, I don't hate him, I just thought that that was excessive, to go behind my back and knock me up," I say and stand, keeping Sora at bay as he tries to keep me in the room.

"Let him, Sora," Riku says to the brunette, "If you need us, just call," He tells me and goes back to cleaning.

I nod then head up to the bedroom by myself. I realize that I haven't gotten to change out of the pajamas yet, but don't really care as I knock on the door.

"Enter," Axel calls out, sounding slightly distracted.

I do, slowly and find him sitting by a bookshelf with a heavy book out in his lap, "Axel," I whisper softly as I stand there, just inside the door.

"Roxas!" He exclaims, standing immediately and setting the book down in the chair.

"How are you?" I ask with a small voice and don't look at him.

"I've been helping Riku and Sora beat some sense back into me," He says seriously.

I almost laugh, then can't resist any more and run to him, burying my face into his chest, trying to hide my tears.

"Roxas," He whispers with shock as he holds me close. He pulls us over to the bed and sits, settling me into his lap, "I'm so sorry," Axel murmurs into my ear as he strokes my hair back and rubs soothing circles around my back.

"I forgive you," I whisper, "And I'm keeping the baby," I say, slipping a hand to my slightly growing tummy. I pull back and look up at him with tear stained eyes and smile weakly.

"Why would you, this wasn't a choice that you made, you don't have to pay the price for it," Axel protests and holds my face in his hands, wiping away the tears that still fall silently.

"I won't kill something so precious," I defend and stand, pulling away from him.

"But-" Axel begins, but falls short with a loss for words, "I suppose it is your choice now, I have no say in this," he says and looks away from me.

"Axel, you do have a say, it is your child too, but I don't want to get rid of it, and I don't want to give it up for adoption. I want to keep it, raise it, and love it," I say with true feeling, not wanting to give a child the life my sister and I had. The life of being abandoned on a street, not even given to an orphanage, just found by a couple and being raised by them.

"Okay Roxas, we can do that," He says and stands, pulling me in for a hug again. "You still look tired," He comments as he pulls back and strokes my cheeks again.

"I don't want to sleep right now though," I say and kiss Axel deeply, implying what I want before I go to sleep.

"Roxas," Axel protests, "We could hurt-" He tries to say to talk me out of this.

"It is too early to hurt it with sex," I say in an almost feral growl. "Please," I plead then, softly as I bury my face into his chest again.

Axel quickly complies to my wishes though and begins stripping off my pajamas. I curl into his every touch, feeling as though he were a drug and I had been trying to quit all at once. I nearly rip the buttons off his shirt as I paw at it, it finally comes off though with some help from Axel. He laughs slightly, seeming in more control of himself than me as I clutch onto him, raking my nails down his back when he goes down onto my pert nipples and gives them volatile sucks.

"GOD!" I shout out after a particularly hard suck and I hump roughly into Axel at this.

"Shit," Axel swears as he quickly moves me up the bed and kicks off his pants, kissing my neck and collarbone tenderly as he reaches over to the bedside table for the lube. He kneads at my ass with his free hand, dips the other in the lotion, then slowly prepares me, being as gentle as ever as I pant and moan.

"Axel, faster," I whine as I grip the sheets. I close my eyes to focus on the pleasure that he is giving me, but he stays slow, so I start to try and move myself on his hand.

"No," Axel says, gripping my hip with his free hand and letting his third finger slip into me. I moan slightly at the new digit entering me, but he doesn't seek out my prostate as he moves them and kisses me, "We're doing this gently tonight," He explains. I whine, but let him, and writhe from the lack of proper pleasure, but maddening sensations all the same. He finally finds my prostate after a few moments of actually trying to find it and I scream to the ceiling with pleasure. Axel kisses my chest and neck, then kisses me on the lips when I stop shouting. "That's better, right?" He asks with a smirk as he then slowly removes the digits all together.

"Yeah," I pant, then moan at the loss, knowing though that much better is coming to take their place.

Axel kisses me tenderly and looks at me with those piercing green eyes and rocks forward, entering me slowly. Always slowly, everything he is doing and has done so far has been slow and it is driving me insane. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations without them. He moves out and back in in the same agonizing way, then after a few more times of that, he pulls out and thrusts in suddenly, striking my prostate dead on.

"GAAH! Axel!" I shout out as I wrap my arms around his neck and cling to him for dear life.

He moves ever faster, to some internal rhythm and I feel the rhythm with my mind, body, and soul. The way he moves is so glorious to me as he strikes my sweet spot every time. When we both know that we won't last much longer Axel leans down and whispers into my ear, "Come for me, Roxy," He says with a curling smirk before his own climax hits him. I shout out my completion and tighten around him, milking him of all of his seed. When we both are coming down from our high, he slips out and lays down beside me, kissing my neck. "My beautiful angel," he murmurs as he runs a hand over my seed spattered stomach.

I blush and place my hand over his, knowing that below our hands, in my tummy, is our child, growing every day. I feel Axel moving around, then a warm wash cloth wiping me clean, but I am too tired to care and I fall asleep, finding myself curling into Axel when he rejoins me in the bed.

Axel stares down at me as I sleep, and barely falls asleep himself before sunrise. He gets up, rings a bell for a girl to come, she does and he sends her off for breakfast, opting for staying with me this morning.

I wake and stretch, wincing slightly at the soreness in my ass, then smile lazily at Axel when he turns to me from the window. "Morning," I say as I wipe the sleep from my eyes. I half flop down onto the bed and then yelp when the door is opened and in walks Sora, Riku, and a servant girl with a heavily laden tray. I blush and cover myself, realizing that I am naked upon waking in the morning for once.

Sora and Riku laugh a bit and Axel winks at me, making me blush deeper. Axel directs the girl, then dismisses her, brings a few plates over to me and smiles softly before sitting by me and looking at Sora and Riku expectantly.

"What?" Sora asks defensively under the gaze.

Axel laughs a bit, "Well, I was hoping for an explanation as to why you two are here," He says lightly and watches me eat without really noticing that he was doing so.

"We wanted to see how you two are doing. . . we heard you last night, but we didn't know if that was good or bad." Riku says with an appraising look over both of us.

"As you can see, things are good between us again, and if you don't believe me, ask Roxas," Axel says calmly as he sits back and smiles.

"Roxas?" Sora asks, letting the one word ask that he wants to know if we really are okay now.

"I already told you guys, that I would forgive him, and I did, and he apologized." I say, explaining more than Axel did, "And we're keeping the baby," I say as I bring my arms around my tummy and smile down at it. I feel Axel's arms come around me and look up at him as he smiles down at me. He kisses my nose then lips tenderly and I sigh against him, loving this man more and more with every second, but fearing what would happen if I ever said it, because I am only a slave to him, he bought me, and the cold hard truth about this baby is that it was forced and without my consent. I push the sad thoughts away and smile at him when he pulls away and looks at them expectantly.

"I'm somewhat satisfied, but I'm guessing that you didn't tell him something," Sora says with a small frown.

I frown back and nod, "Yeah, I just don't know how," I explain and avoid looking at Axel when he looks back and forth between me and Sora and Riku.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Axel asks with worry in his voice.

"It's not for us to say, but, Roxas, don't worry so much," Riku says with a wink and grin before he leads Sora out who is worrying his bottom lip.

When the door closes, Axel turns on me, "What is with the secrets you three have from me?" He asks as he grips my chin and makes me look at him.

I feel my eyes watering as I look at him before I push him away, roll off the other side of the bed and manage to get past him, into the bathroom. I feel my stomach churn just as I get into the bathroom, so I am grateful that this was my escape plan as I drop to my knees in front of the toilet.

Axel instantly seems to forget about the secret as he keeps my hair back and rubs my back while I lose my breakfast. "Damn it," Axel swears softly, "Can't we keep anything in you?" He asks as a rhetorical question.

I finally stop, then lean against Axel, "Riku used stuff in my food yesterday that helped me keep it down," I comment, half answering his question.

"I'll talk to him about that," He says, "And don't think that just cause you got sick, means that you are getting out of telling me about that secret," He says almost menacingly as he helps me stand, and leans by the counter as I brush my teeth.

I look at him on occasion, hoping that he'll change his mind, but every time I do, he shakes his head 'no' and give me a serious look. I finish and sigh, "Can we go back to the bedroom?" I ask since he is blocking the door. He steps aside and gestures for me to go on in. I do and sit on the bed, feeling uncomfortable and wishing that I could tell him more spontaneously.

"Spill it," Axel says sitting beside me.

I finally piece together a way to do so, stand and sit in his lap, kiss him and hope that he'll go along with it enough.

"This won't get you out of telling me," He says between kisses, but he doesn't stop me and pulls us both farther back onto the bed, sitting in the middle of it. He kisses me, moving his hands around to the back of my head and lightly tugs at the hair at the base of my neck, making me tilt my head back to give him better access into my mouth.

I moan into his mouth as he tongues mine and when we break and pant I tell him. "I love you," I whisper in a pant, and feel my insides clench.

Axel looks at me with mild shock, then focuses finally and pulls away a bit. He then gets a scared look on his face, "Shit," He swears and jumps off the bed, heading to the closet, throwing out some clothes for me, as I am still naked, and getting himself real clothing as apposed to the robe he is wearing.

I feel tears come to my eyes at this reaction as I take the clothes, dress, but I can't seem to stay near him right now. I go to the door while he is muttering to himself and dressing, then run out, letting it bang open behind me when it hits the wall. I run, not knowing where, or caring, and crying, hearing Axel shouting behind me, for me to come back. I don't listen and keep running, finding myself outside, in the garden. I run in a random direction and when I can't hear Axel anymore, I curl up behind a bush of roses, white roses. I cry and don't even actually notice when rain begins to fall around me.

"Oh Roxas," Sora says, though I don't hear him as he and Riku come to me. Sora touches my shoulder and I jump up, looking at them, then fall into their embraces when I realize that they aren't Axel. Riku holds me, and carries me back into the manor, while Sora holds my hand and shouts at Axel behind me when Riku takes me to a private room. I don't even know which end of the house that this room is in, but feel myself being laid out on a soft, warm bed.

"Help me change him Sor," Riku says softly and begins to pull off my top. "Damn, he won't stop shaking, let's get him to the bath," he suggests then. I am lifted again and feel the last of my clothing removed before I am settled into blissfully warm water. This doesn't actually stop my shaking though, since I am still sobbing. "Roxas, hush," Riku says, brushing my cheek with a gentle hand as Sora scrubs at me with soap and a sponge.

I stare at him blearily and try to stop my crying, I manage to do so, "Sorry," I whisper hoarsely and only now realize how puffy my eyes are since I am not looking through them with tears.

"Don't apologize, that's Axel's job now, what he did was stupid," Sora says bitterly and starts washing my hair now, making me close my eyes when he rinses it.

Riku lifts me out and bundles me into a towel, helping me dry off, then I am wrapped into a fluffy robe and put back on the bed. "What happened exactly?" The silver haired man asks.

"I told him," I say, pulling the blankets closer around myself as I sniffle a bit, "It didn't sink in right away, but then he pulled away and said 'shit,' then started getting into the closet, threw clothes out for me and himself, then while he was dressing, I got dressed and ran." I explain.

"What were you doing when you told him?" Sora asks and sits beside me rubbing soothingly at my back.

"We were kissing," I say and hold back the tears as well as I can while I tell them everything.

Riku sits on my other side and hugs me, kissing the top of my head and brushes my cheek gently, in a caring gesture.

"I could have sworn that he would have been over the moon to hear that. I mean, he BOUGHT you off that fucking priest! He was smitten with you after seeing you for 5 minutes, and had you in his arms not an hour ago before you said that," Sora says bitterly, stands and tries to process this, "He goes through more money fussing over you than he has over himself! He was a fucking ass, true, when he got that potion, but those things cost small fortunes in themselves, he then went through all of the steps, and after pissing you off, he was willing to give up the child, but would now let you raise it," Sora goes on, listing off more, "I mean, what the HELL goes through that man's mind?!" He asks rhetorically and kicks the desk in the corner of the room.

I half tune him out, mostly because he is going on a rant about Axel, the other half is because I am wondering why they are so sweet with me. I decide to voice that when Riku has Sora calmed down and sitting again. "Why are you guys being so nice to me?" I ask and don't look at them.

Riku and Sora both look at me with shock but Riku answers, "Because we know how much of an ass Axel can be, and we want to help you with him." He says then gets a smile on his face, "Plus, you are super adorable," He says with a wink and kisses my forehead.

I blush and nod, "Thank you then," I say, uncertain of what else I can say, "I don't know how to repay you for everything that you have done for me so far," I say, at loss for words entirely after that.

"You will never have to pay us back, let Axel do it, cause the heavens know how much he owes us as is, plus us helping you when he is too busy being an dumbass," Sora says sincerely with a bitter note on the end. I smile at them, then yawn, finally feeling the exhaustion from the days events and that run, as well as how wet and cold I had gotten.

"We'll let you sleep now, we know you need it," Riku says and stands, pulling Sora up with him, "I'll be back in the morning to check on you, mostly because I am most certain that you caught a cold from that rain," He says, being a doctor now and pointing at me sternly, "Unless you have to, stay in bed, stay bundled and warm, and sleep," He commands.

I nod to each item of his list, and smile when they wave at me from the doorway, "Night," I reply when they say it first. They leave and turn out the lights and I smile happily before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OKAY! How did you like the drama chapter? I hope that I won't do that much more now, but who knows. . . I kinda liked that drama, though I don't usually. Maybe it's because of it being Roxas and Axel with Riku and Sora in the mix.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, everyone in there would be gay.

Warning: Mpreg, and boyxboy, don't like those things, then, again, what the HELL are you doing still reading?!

XxxX

I wake up, stretch, then sneeze. "Damn," I swear, knowing that the rain yesterday gave me a cold. I look out the windows and see that it's still raining. I flop back into the bed and stare at the ceiling.

When the door opens, Sora and Riku come in, Riku carrying tray of food in. "Morning," They greet in unison with chipper smiles. I sit up and Riku brings the tray to me.

I look down at the food, and look at Riku uncertainly.

"I put in the same stuff as yesterday, it should stay down," He assures me and sits on the other side of the bed, pulling Sora into his lap as they watch me closely and also look around the room.

I eat, feeling starved after only having been able to keep one meal down in the course of these two days. "Where is this room?" I ask after setting my now empty glass of milk down and looking around with them.

"The opposite wing from Axel's, it's a spare bedroom that is used for guests, but Axel's thinking about making it your permanent room. There's a smaller room right by it that, when the baby's born, we're thinking about turning into a nursery." Sora says with a smile in his tone.

"Cool," I say with a frown.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" Riku asks, looking over at me when he heard my tone.

"Nothing, just, I don't know what to do now. Axel basically just rejected my love even after knocking me up, and I still have to bear his child," I say in a bitter tone as I bring my knees to my chest and cross my arms around them, setting my head down on them.

"You don't _have_ to," Riku says pointing out my poor choice of words.

I flush, realizing my words too, "No, I will, sorry, wasn't thinking when I said that," I babble a bit then hush myself and look around, avoiding looking at them.

Sora and Riku laugh a bit before there is a knock on the door. Riku moves Sora from his lap and goes to answer it. He steps back in shock at the man there, and the man enters after him with a broad smile and Axel beside him, frowning.

"Riku!" The pink haired man says with a smile.

"Marluxia, sir," Riku greets still a bit at a loss for words. Sora instantly stands and looks nervous, greeting the man as well. He rushes to Riku's side and clings to his arm, looking like a scared child in front of the man.

"This is Roxas?" Marluxia asks Axel while gesturing to me. My face goes to stone as I see that this man has power and is close to Axel.

"Yes, sir, I am Roxas," I reply instead of Axel, glaring slightly at him before turning my attention back to Marluxia.

Marluxia chuckles a bit and walks forward a few steps, "I'm interested thoroughly now," He ways smiling again before Riku and Sora intercept him from coming any closer.

"Please, sir, don't go near him," Riku says firmly while avoiding looking directly at his boss.

"I see, you two do care for him," Marluxia observes with mild interest now. He looks back at me and smiles again, "So you're the one giving little Axel so much trouble," He comments appraising me.

I somehow feel nude under that gaze even with the robe and blankets covering me.

"Marley," Axel says in a warning tone.

"No," He says turning to look at Axel slightly harshly. "You called me, I am a guest, and I shall do as I please since you asked for my help," He says before turning back towards me, brushing Riku and Sora aside, and sitting right by me. Riku pulls Sora into his arms and looks at me apologetically. "He's got a good face, fine hair, the color is so pure, and those eyes, I can see how you fell for him so quickly." Marluxia appraises and gently touches a hand to my chin, making me raise it a bit.

Axel remains silent throughout this, letting the man touch me which makes anger come to me and I slap his hand away, hearing Riku and Sora gasp. "Don't touch me," I spit as I roll to the other side of the bed and stand.

Marluxia just follows me, coming over the bed and standing right in front of me, moving me backwards, towards the wall before pinning me there. "You have spirit, I wonder how hard it would be to break that," He comments more to himself than any of us. Axel still is quiet, though, when I look to him pleadingly, I see a tear fall. "How much do you want for him?" the man asks suddenly, surprising us all.

Sora incredulously cries out, "What?!" while the rest of us are speechless for a moment.

"How much for him?" Marluxia asks again, turning his head towards Axel, but keeping me pinned.

"He's not for sale," Axel says firmly, seeming more in control of his voice than his body and face. His fists shake at his sides and he is glaring full out at Marluxia.

Marluxia looks over Axel, noting the behavior, "Oh? Too bad," he murmurs, licking at my cheek and I raise a hand to smack him. The sound that echoes through the room makes it go otherwise silent at Marluxia looks at me with fury now. "I'll have to punish him for you though," he comments before throwing me onto the bed.

"NO!" Axel shouts.

Everyone freezes, looking at him and Marluxia seems dumbstruck. "You've never objected to my methods before, what has changed this time?" He asks as he stands straight and I begin hyperventilating at how close he had gotten and the fact that he was about to rape me.

Axel rushes over to me, pulling me into his arms and silencing me before answering Marluxia. "I love him," He responds, with an almost broken sound in his tone.

A sob escapes me and he shields me from everyone's view as I sob into his chest, not only out of shock now, but out of joy.

"Get out of the room Marluxia," Axel says with authority, but not throwing him out of the house.

"Very well then, I'll wait in the study," Marluxia says with a disdainful sniff, "Be ready to explain yourself," he says coldly.

"Riku, Sora, come here," Axel calls softly after the door closes and he sits up, still trying to silence me while pulling me into his lap.

"What can we do to help?" Riku asks as he sits beside us on the bed. Sora takes better initiative and sits in front of Axel, hugging me as well when Axel lets him, and when he doesn't he brushes my tears away and strokes my hair back.

"Get him a calming potion," Axel says, knowing that he let this go to far and that I am in shock from what almost happened. "Hush, Angel," He whispers, "I'm here, and I won't let anyone touch you like that ever again," He vows and kisses my eyes, nose, and lips for brief seconds.

Riku returns with the requested item and hands it to Axel.

"Just hush now," he whispers as he tips the bottle into my mouth.

I sob and cough, spluttering a little as the foreign item slides down my throat. I look around with shock still, but feel more in control of myself as I cling to Axel. "A-a-ax-" I try to say his name, but it is so hoarse and I am still half crying while the potion takes full effect.

"Hush, Roxas, don't speak," Axel commands as he moves me around to lay back in the pillows. "I said it, Roxas, I said that I love you," He whispers to me. "I didn't mean to hurt you, and I wanted to say it, but I was too scared. I called Marley here to help me go over some things and help me make sense of some of this stuff, I didn't expect him to do anything like that. And when I saw you that terrified and saw what he intended to do, I snapped and I couldn't hide my love any more," He whispers to my as I slowly calm down to small sobs every now and then. "I love you, I mean it," He whispers, "I love you."

I cry again, but this time of pure happiness, "I love you too, Axel," I say with elation and cling to him again.

Sora and Riku are standing by, watching this and cry too, knowing that things will be alright with us again, more than alright.

We sit like that for who knows how long before Axel moves away, slowly. I have stopped crying altogether and grab onto his sleeve briefly for an explanation, "I have to go explain some things to Marley," Axel says with a sad tone.

"Oh," I say and shake a bit at the mention of that man again.

"No, don't worry, he'll never touch you again, I promise," Axel rushes to say when he sees the tremor.

"I know," I whisper to him, "Just go, the sooner you go, the sooner you can be back," I say with a reassuring smile.

"You two will keep him company?" Axel asks, just to be sure.

"As always," Riku says with a small smile, "And we're glad that you have things sorted now," He adds approvingly.

Axel smiles, "Thanks," He says softly, then kisses me and stands. "I'll be back," He promises then leaves without another word.

I watch him go, shuffle around a bit then smile at Riku and Sora. After a moment of us just smiling at each other though, I yawn and lay back.

"Tired?" Riku asks.

"Yeah, I'm just almost afraid to sleep, for fear of what I'll see," I say in a small voice as they both come over to me.

"We'll be right here while you sleep," Sora says reassuringly.

"Thanks," I say and drift off. I do dream, and while at some moments they are about Marluxia, others are about Axel's confession of love to me.

Axel, meanwhile, walks down the stairs to the study, enters, closes the door soundly behind him and frowns at the man sitting by his desk. He doesn't say anything as he crosses the room to his desk, sits in the large chair there and tries to think of how to broach this topic.

"Was that true, or only for the boy's benefit?" Marluxia asks, not giving Axel the chance to start the conversation.

"It was true, and for Roxas," Axel says pointedly. "You usually aren't like that, usually so soft and tender, what was that?" He asks with a slightly harsh glare.

"I wanted to see how committed to him you were, to see if you regretted buying him that day and taking him home," Marluxia says calmly.

Axel frowns, "If I hadn't stopped you, would you really have done anything?" He asks with concern.

"I would have gone as far as you would allow me," He responds. "I wouldn't like it, especially after how he burst into tears from me throwing him onto the bed," He adds with a frown.

"He was terrified, and I don't know if he'll ever come to trust you half as much as I do, though I don't even think that I trust you as much now," Axel says with a meaningful gaze and tone.

"I know," Marluxia says almost apologetically, "I suspected such an outcome after I thought to do it."

"I do trust you still, you are my best friend, but I want you to keep this a secret, you know that the law holders would kill him or send him to the brothel if they found out. While he is a slave I can't love him, but when he is free, I won't have to worry," Axel says wistfully.

"It isn't that easy to free someone from their bonds of slavery, easy to put them there, yes, but not to free them," Marluxia warns.

"I know, I wish that it were easy, but until then, we'll just have to be careful," Axel comments with a sigh.

Marluxia eyes him almost wearily then comments, "It isn't unheard of for a master to _care_ for a slave though, just be careful how far you go while in the public eye. But then again, whenever you leave the estate, you are in the public eye," He adds with a chuckle. "The blessings and curses of being one of the most elite High Class, let alone a Purebred Hound," He murmurs, frowning for my own benefit.

"Should I show him how close he go to being like other slaves if I didn't love him and let you buy him?" Axel asks and stares at the papers on his desk.

"That would be best, it might keep him in line enough until you can free him. Take him to Light Ladas though, they aren't as sick there," Marluxia advises.

"Wouldn't have thought of another," Axel assures. "Well, unless there is anything else you'd like to discuss, I'd probably better be getting back to him," Axel says while standing.

"Just be careful, with him and with the public." Marluxia warns again, "Otherwise, no, I can show myself out, go to him, I'm sure that I gave him a great scare," he says regretfully as he stands and walks to the door.

Axel follows and waves to him at the base of the stairs before heading up and coming to the room that I am sleeping in.

My rest isn't too fitful that Riku and Sora feel that they have to wake me, but they worry and whisper comforting things when I do toss about. Axel comes in at a bad time when the dream is becoming particularly vivid and I am watching Marluxia bare me and almost feel him enter me before Axel rushes to me and wakes me.

"Roxas!" He shouts as he holds me close. I open my eyes and feel tears begin running down my cheeks before I bury my head into chest. "You're safe, don't worry, it's just us now, you're safe," Axel murmurs into my ear while rubbing my back and kissing my head, rocking us slightly back and forth.

"I'm fine," I reassure him, trying to be strong this time, and smiling a bit when he pulls back and examines my face.

"That dream didn't look like you were fine, you looked downright terrified," Axel comments as he lays me back down and lays down on his side beside me.

"I know, but it was just a dream, and you're right, I am safe," I say and kiss his cheek gently with a smile.

"He's been having smaller fits before that, but that was the worst that we've seen," Riku says, betraying me to Axel.

Axel frowns and looks down at me after looking at Riku to listen to him. He doesn't say anything though and kisses my forehead, eyelids, nose, then finally lips, gaining entrance instantly and making me moan when his tongue slips around mine.

Riku and Sora cough a bit, feeling uncomfortable, and we come up for air and I blush, bury my face into Axel's chest. "I'll take him to my room, and you two can do whatever," he says resolving this quickly, standing, lifting me abruptly, and carrying me out of the room, down the hall, and to his room again.

"If you two fight again, count us out," Sora calls with a goofy grin that lets us know that he's joking. We laugh a bit too and watch momentarily as Sora and Riku retreat upstairs.

Axel takes me into the bedroom and sets me down on the bed. "How would you like to get out of here for a day?" he asks cautiously.

"Out of the manor?" I ask to be sure.

"Yes."

I think about it for a moment, "With you? And what do you have in mind?" I ask, covering any and everything that would make me not want to go.

"Yes, with me, and we'd go around and see a few places," Axel says vaguely, "I'll clue you in before we go, but right now, I'd rather not," He says in explanation to his lack of information.

I ponder it for a moment, "I trust you, so yes," I say with a little smile, but let him see the small amount of fear in my eyes.

"No one will touch you, you'll be in my arms the whole time," He promises and kisses me, laying me flat against the bed by pressing me down with his own body. We just sit around most of the day, he reads a book to me and we just enjoy each others company the rest of that day. We sleep soundly and I am curled protectively into Axel's arms.

That morning we wake at the same time to a knock on the door just before it is opened and Riku comes in with a tray, "For Roxas only, you can get your own breakfast," He says as he sets it down on the table, smiles, winks, and leaves without another word.

I grin at Axel, "I get breakfast brought to me," I tease.

"And I have the most adorable angel in my bed, hmm, who wins?" Axel says more serious than me.

I blush and bury my face into his chest before standing and going to the table and eating. Axel does excuse himself to get some food, and I just sit by the window when I am finished, waiting for Axel.

Axel comes back in and goes to the closet, grabbing some clothing for himself before grabbing a bag in the bottom of the closet and setting it on the bed. "Pick what you want to wear today, we're going out, remember," He adds.

"Today?" I ask thinking that he was planning our trip for a later day.

"Yup," he says before stripping and putting on clothing more fit for a public appearance than his usual or work dress. The pants are a vibrant green going from nearly black at the bottom and slowly lightening up to an emerald green by the time they reach his waist. He first puts them on, then a simple green button up top and a white and red over coat of a different style over it, leaving it open to show the green shirt. On anyone else this would be tacky, but on him, it is perfect and accentuates his most dominant features.

I look through the bag and find that all of the clothing there is a bit skimpy, and realize that it is slave clothing. I frown and look at Axel, hoping for an explanation.

"Sorry, Roxy, you're still a slave, as much as I wish you weren't. We'll fix that as soon as possible, but that is all I can give you for now," He says with a sad face.

I nod and accept it, knowing that it is true. I pull out some plain, black pants, rather than the shorts, and then a loose, sheer blue top, that could be easily ripped off or slipped over my head, but it covers my chest and arms, so I don't mind that so much right now. I pull the clothing on and look at Axel with a nod.

Axel almost gasps, "Do you look sexy in everything?" He asks me with a smile as he comes over to me, wraps one arm around my waist, grabs my hip, and leads me out like that. I only now notice that the clothing I am wearing isn't as plain, it has a small crest on the collar and on the hem of the pants. Axel's crest. Axel calls up the steps for Riku and Sora, then takes me down to the lobby and waits for them.

"What's up?" Sora asks, obviously not missing the clothing that we're both wearing. He frowns at both outfits and notes that mine is something that he used to wear.

"We're going out," Axel says with a firm tone. "I'll be giving him his crest, then we'll go to Light Ladas." He says, not asking, but stating it so that they can't intervene.

"Axel, no!" Sora says, with worry.

"He won't go anywhere without me, and I won't let him out of my arms, Sora, so don't bother," Axel says sternly.

"If he comes back in tears, I'm going to beat you senseless," Riku threatens. "I know that the place isn't as bad as most, but it isn't a picnic," He comments.

"What?" I ask looking between the three of them.

"Nothing, lovely," Axel says with an overly chipper smile as he turns us and heads out with me in tow. We get into the limousine and it starts off without a word from Axel.

"Axel, what is Light Ladas?" I ask him, desperate to know.

"I'm going to show you how good you have it. If I had let Marley buy you, you would see that place from a different perspective than how you will be tonight. And if I have anything to say about it, you won't ever see that perspective," Axel says with a solemn expression.

"And about my 'crest'?" I ask.

"It's a tattoo, but it doesn't hurt if we go to the right place, just don't move too much," Axel warns and eyes me cautiously. I guess I look frightened because he kisses me tenderly, "No one will hurt you," He promises. He strokes my cheeks and pulls me into his lap instead of me sitting beside him. When we arrive at the tattoo shop Axel gets out first, then helps me out and puts his arm securely around me as before. We walk in and see several middle class people, but we just walk to the back after a man at the counter nods to us. Axel opens the door back there and almost smiles at the man waiting there. It is almost a normal office, except for the hospital looking exam table set in the far corner. "Good afternoon, Saix," He greets the man with the "x" shaped scar on his face.

The man smiles and flicks his blue hair back, "So, this is the newest slave?" He asks with an appraising look.

"Yes," Axel says simply, eying me, making sure that I'm staying calm. I am, just, I'm not so certain that I will when the tattooing is imminent.

"Go ahead and put him on the table," He says and goes to a sink near his desk, washing his hands.

"I'd rather not," Axel says calmly.

"Oh? Is he a feisty one?" Saix questions looking me over again.

"No, I just would rather keep him close," Axel says and presses his face into my hair, "It's okay," He whispers, obviously feeling me shake slightly now.

"Alright then, have a seat on the couch then," He says gesturing to the leather couch near the table still. "You know the drill Ax," he says and gathers the equipment he needs.

Axel leads me towards the couch, but before sitting he pulls my pants down so that my hips are bare. He then sits and has me settle right next to him while Saix comes over and examines my left hip, the one farthest away from Axel.

"Boney, isn't he?" Saix comments before getting an alcohol wipe out, swiping quickly over the exposed skin and dipping the needle into the ink.

I watch it and am amazed as it changes color from it's original black to violet, to red, to yellow, to blue. When it stops changing colors it is a green. The exact green of Axel's eyes. The green that I've never been able to duplicate or imagine quite right without looking at them. I look at Axel with awe, and feel a small amount of fear, knowing that Saix is about to work.

I continue to stare at him to avoid thinking about it and Axel sees this and helps by gripping my chin and kissing me. "Don't think about it," he whispers. I nod and let him kiss me again before I jump a bit by the sudden buzzing sound that fills the room. Axel holds me closer and kisses me again, keeping his tongue out of range when Saix touches the needle to my hip. It feels numb and dull, like a vibrating spoon, not a needle. I open my eyes and look at Axel, almost wanting to look at what Saix is doing, but Axel grips my chin tighter, "Don't," he warns. I nod and kiss him again, jumping a bit when I feel a cloth wipe at the spot that he's been working, then the vibrating continues. "Good job angel," Axel says with a smile as he goes down on my neck, nipping and sucking lightly, not enough to mark me.

"You are so cute," Saix comments as he wipes again. I flush and pant as Axel kisses up my neck now and nibbles at my ear.

"Thank you," Axel says with a smile at the man before kissing me deeply again.

"Done," Saix says as he grabs a fresh wipe and gently pats at the spot. "It might get a bit tender, but it shouldn't hurt much," he says as he puts the equipment away and sits behind his desk again.

I avoid looking at it, almost afraid to look. Axel goes down on his knees and kisses the spot gently and smiling. "You did wonderfully," he says with a proud smile now. I do look down at it now and see the crest clearly now. It is all in the same green, a flame with a quill set to look like it is drawing it. It is outlined in black, and the black actually changes color on occasion. As I watch it goes violet and it looks beautiful. "My crest," Axel whispers before leaving me on the couch and going to Saix's desk and talking in a low voice to him. They seem to finish their conversation and Axel hands him an envelope then comes back to me, "Let's go," he says softly to me, holds me the same way, arm around me and grasping my hip, and strokes gently around the new tattoo as we walk out. Once we are back in the limo, he kisses me again and smiles. "That was possibly the best job anyone has done that I've witnessed or that Saix has done," He praises as we drive off again. We sit in silence for maybe five minutes before Axel speaks again. "Light Ladas isn't the most pleasant place sometimes," he starts, seeming uncertain of how he should broach the topic. "It's a slave club, High Class watch and order about their own slaves to do whatever they want. They-" he explains.

"I know what a slave club is, I've been in some lower class ones," I say almost bitterly.

"I won't let anyone touch you but me," Axel says stroking my cheek with his free hand.

"I know," I whisper and tuck my head into the crook of his neck, kissing the bare skin there and wishing that we were back at the manor. When the limo stops I feel nervous again.

Axel gets out first again and helps me out again, pulling me to his side, seeming to cling tighter to me as we walk in, past all of the other guests. High Class, some holding on to their pets in a similar fashion to how Axel is holding me, others just chatting or drinking. We walk out of the main area, into a more private room. There are several others in here, but it is quiet, no music playing, hushed voices, and it seems that the walls are sound proof. Axel nods to many of them and finds an empty booth, sitting in it's curved seat and pulling me after.

I am slightly stiff, sitting next to him, I feel uncomfortable at this, knowing that with any other "master" I would be performing on that stage that all of theses booths are surrounding.

"I'll never put you up there, I've never put anyone up there," He whispers after noticing my stiffness. He strokes at my back and hair, kissing my neck and hushing me when I shake a bit.

"I trust you," I repeat as I had said yesterday. I keep my back to him and wrap my arms around his neck, letting him kiss my neck more and turning my head to kiss him back when he pulls back enough. When the lights dim even more from their previous stage of barely able to see your feet to barely able to see your hand in front of your face, we break apart and both look to the stage, knowing that the lights will come on and the slaves will be walked out.

A few more guests arrive before the lights do come on and one heads to our booth, "Hello, Axel, Roxas," Marluxia greets with two slaves and another High Class with his own slave in tow.

I tense up and feel Axel's hand come to mine and I grip it tightly. "It's okay," He sooths. "Marluxia, Xemnas," Axel greets, "And who are the pets?" he says in a light tone as he gestures for them to sit.

"Mine are, Luxord and Vexen," Marluxia says introducing them then having Luxord slide in first before himself and Vexen following. "I know that this one doesn't have a pretty face, but you should watch him work," He says, kissing Vexen viciously.

Xemnas sits gracefully, pulling his slave after him, "Been a while, Axel, and this is my little Larxene," He says introducing the girl. I only now realize that we are all blond and feel like that is a bit odd.

"I would have suspected you to bring Xaldin," Axel says with a curious tone.

"He's going to be on stage," Xemnas says with a proud tone.

"I see, I'll point him out to Roxas," Axel says kissing my head, "They'll probably get a bit rough with their slaves, but don't worry," he sooths again.

The lights on the stage finally come up and show several slaves in the bare minimum of clothing, some men wearing shirts and others only in shorts or pants. In the middle though, is a man, fully clothed and looking important. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight we have a special treat for you, a new slave will be debuting here and you can buy her. The auction will be running the entire show, and by the end she'll go to the highest bidder," He says with an official tone and a fake smile. "Leading her to the stage is a lave of one among you. Xaldin, slave to Xemnas!" he says and a light comes on, lighting Xemnas up who stands and smiles, then gestures past the man and a man with dark hair leads a girl on.

I gasp as I look at her because of how much she looks like my sister. Her face is nearly perfect, but her eyes and hair are the wrong shade and color. I almost cry still, just seeing someone like her.

"Help me welcome, Xion!" The man says before dashing off the stage and the music comes up. The slaves start moving and many of them go straight for the girl. I hear amounts being called off from around the room and even Marluxia and Xemnas bid a few times, but shortly drop out.

"Roxas?" Axel questions as I am tearing up, seeing the men and women touch this girl in such horrid ways.

"She looks like my sister," I whisper.

"Don't watch," Axel instructs and pulls my chin towards him to look at me. I shake away though and watch willingly.

Xaldin has his hands all over her petite form and she is trying to resist, that much is evident in the way she holds herself, but as he touches her, she gasps and moans more. Several slaves go at each other and a few go to the floor, already going at it like bitches in heat.

"Drugs," Marluxia whispers loud enough for us all to hear. "A pity when a slave won't just follow an order," He adds and whispers to Luxord who kisses him and rubs at his crotch so obviously. Vexen lets his hand go to his master's groin too and rubs, entwining fingers with Luxord on occasion too.

I look away form them and observe the slaves on the stage again. Xaldin has Xion bare now and is showing her off for the viewers benefit then lays her down on the floor and enters her quickly. She cries out from the amount of pain from how large he is. I tense up hearing her cries and Axel soothes me as much as possible.

"Roxas, stop it, there's nothing that we can do," He whispers, "And besides, she's likely just acting."

I try to relax into him, "I'm sorry, it's just too much," I say and break into a sob as I turn in to his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around me. I feel a quake of shock as I hear him speak again, louder this time though.

"40,000," He calls out. There are gasps around us at the amount that is, compared to the amounts that had previously been called out. They had only reached the 20 thousands, and Axel had just doubled it.

I stop crying and look up at him with shock evident, "Why?" I ask hoarsely.

"She'll never perform here again," He whispers before kissing my nose. There aren't any challenging bids before the end of the show. I don't watch any more and see that Axel barely does while I hear panting and moans coming from the other side of the booth. When the lights on the stage go out and the other lights come up slowly, but become brighter than before. "I'll see you gentlemen later, I have a new slave," Axel says with a small smile as he leads me out of the room and to a small chamber behind.

"Sir, the slave will be right out," A man in a black suit says with a slight bow to Axel before he leaves.

We wait for a few moments before the girl comes out in the outfit she had worn before Xaldin had stripped her during the show. She smiles a bit and bows.

"I am Axel, this is Roxas, and you don't need to introduce yourself," Axel says curtly. "Follow three paces behind me unless someone touches or stops you, then you may come closer," he says in a cold tone that makes me thankful that he really likes me, but also confuses me as to how he is so kind to like everyone, but her so far.

He walks out with me in his arm and with her following, he opens the limo door for her to enter first then we get in and I glance at her, still trying to fight tears just by memory of her show and my sister. Axel just pulls me close and kisses my head, eying the girl the whole time. When we arrive at the manor again he gets out and doesn't bother to wait for Xion. He leads us upstairs to the bedroom and basically slams the door behind him. "Dammit, Roxas!" he swears. "I didn't have to buy her, you know," He says gesturing towards her as she looks on in shock.

"I know, and I didn't ask you to, so why did you?" I ask and go towards him looking up at him and tucking my head into his chest.

"I bought her. . ." Axel starts, seeming at a loss for words. "I bought her because I didn't want to have to see you cry like that again," He says.

"You cried over me?" Xion asks as she catches the conversation.

"Silence," Axel says and looks down at me.

"The odds of me seeing her again would be very low, let alone performing like that again," I whisper, feeling guilty for this.

"I know, but-" Axel starts, "I don't even know why I'm mad anymore," He says laughing slightly. I laugh too and love the way he wraps his arms around me. Axel then looks at Xion with an appraising gaze. "Did you have a life before becoming a slave?" He asks.

"No, not much of one, not one worth living," She says softly, losing her more arrogant attitude.

"Now that's a more becoming tone, Xion," Axel says approvingly, "And it seems like everyone I pick up is like that, makes me wonder if all slaves are that way, let alone servants, trying to make something better for themselves," He says with a rueful smile. "I'm sorry to say that you may just be another person in this building more than a slave, because I quite frankly, don't do girls, and no one else in my home does. You may end up working for guests, but I don't play host very often." He says being up front with her.

"And I'm betting, that even if you did do girls, you still wouldn't do me," She says with a smirk.

"No, I wouldn't, and don't give me that kind of look, you will treat me with respect, understood?" Axel says forcefully.

"Yes, sir," She says, dropping her gaze and loosing the smile.

"Don't be mean," I half scold and go to her, "Can I have a closer look at you, you look so much like my late sister," I say and keep a stone face.

"Yes," She says more uncertain about me than Axel, especially after what Axel had just said.

"Treat him with respect too," Axel commands then sits on the bed with a sigh.

I gently lift her chin and look her over, noticing that nearly everything about her really is like Kairi. I smile softly at her, "Thank you," I say before retreating to Axel's loving arms again.

"Also, Xion, we have a secret in this household. One that, if you ever share it to anyone, you shall find yourself without a tongue in a brothel," Axel threatens. "I shall, however, let you know it, so as to not risk other's hearing it. Even though I am a High Class, and Roxas here, is a slave, I love him and he loves me, I one day hope to free him of his slavery though, even though I was the one who bound him to it in the first place," Axel says without hesitation to explain everything. He then lifts my chin and kisses me deeply, letting his hands run over my body.

A girl knocks on the door and upon being told to enter, does so, "You called, sir?" She asks uncertainly.

"Yes, this is my newest slave, please show her to her room," he says, knowing which one she will be given and also knowing that the entire household knows which room is hers because the slaves always get a specific room, set aside before the slave is even owned.

"Yes, sir, right away. This way," She says not even bothering to address the girl by "miss" or anything.

Xion nods and follows, seeming very uncertain about this, but, having never been owned as a slave, it's understandable.

"I'm sorry, Roxas, I didn't think that any of this would turn out this way," Axel apologizes and kisses me.

"I know, and it wasn't all bad, most of it was actually enjoy able, though the tattoo was actually my favorite part," I comment enthusiastically.

"I guessed as much, mostly because of how much we kissed, I assume," He half asks.

"Yeah, mostly," I say with a blush.

"Speaking of," Axel comments before lifting my shirt and lightly tugging at my pants to look over the crest again. It doesn't even seem red anymore like it had been earlier, and when he touches it it is more like an old bruise than anything else. "Looks good," he comments and kisses it again. "Also, I'll need to call Saix again and schedule an appointment for Xion," He says, "Would you like to come?" He asks.

"I don't know, it was fun when it was me, but just to be there and watch?" I ask.

"You can see how it was done on you," Axel says, to explain the only reason that he asked.

"Oh, okay," I say, flushing at how clueless I seemed just then. "I'll go then," I answer.

"Good," he says smiling. "You look tired," He comments as he brushes his thumb beneath my eye and kisses just below the other one.

I smile then yawn, "I guess that I feel a bit tired," I say with a little laugh.

"Sleep then, my angel," He murmurs as he lifts me and settles me onto the bed with my head on the covers. He crawls in after me and holds me in his arms as I drift off.

When I wake up, I am alone again and it almost hurts that he did this to me again, but that thought is shortly forgotten when there is a knock on the door and Xion comes in with a tray.

"Master Axel sent this up," She says as she sets it on the bed in front of me. She smiles softly at me.

"Thank you, do you want to stay, we can talk?" I suggest as I pick up the fork and hope that Riku made this.

"Sure, if we won't get into trouble," Xion says and sits by me.

"Axel will understand, especially if I tell him it was my idea, because it was," I say smiling and actually liking this girl.

"You can actually just call Master by his first name?" She asks in awe.

"Yeah, like he said last night, we love each other, and he wants to free me of my slavery," I say softly and eat more, finishing off as much as possible before feeling stuffed.

"I thought that that was a joke!" She exclaims, covering her mouth. "So you really-" She starts, seeming at a loss for words.

"Yeah, and I admitted it first, he kinda screwed up a lot and I still loved him, even when I told him, he screwed up," I say almost laughing as I think about it now.

We talk for an hour and then I have the realization that Riku didn't make the food, because I am running to the bathroom. I heave into the toilet and eye Xion as she watches me with worry. When I don't seem to have anything left in me I stand shakily and brush my teeth.

"Was there something wrong with the food?" She asks with concern.

"No, I just can't keep much down unless it has certain stuff in it. Riku is the only one so far who can make food that I won't throw up," I say with a rueful smirk.

"Is that some sort of medical condition?" She asks as she realizes that I need help to walk. She guides me to the bed.

"Um, no, not really," I say and flush as I sit first before crawling backwards into the bed. "I'm pregnant," I say and avoid looking at her.

"What?" She asks, wondering if this is a joke or that she misheard him.

"I'm pregnant," I say firmly now.

"How? Why?" She asks and sits again, seeming interested.

"Axel put a male progressive fertility potion in my food one day, and I didn't know, then he, well, you know," I say blushing now with embarrassment, "And he did it for an heir, but I'm keeping it, cause I won't kill it or give it up for adoption, I want to raise it," I say, being honest with her.

"Wow, you are super sweet," Xion says with a smile.

I blush yet again and cover my face, "Thank you," I mumble through my arms.

At that moment Axel comes in with a sweet smile. "Xion, I can accompany him now, you can go about doing whatever you please," He says dismissively as he comes and takes her place in sitting by me. When she is gone he is instantly kissing me. "How did you like breakfast?" He asks me between kisses.

I frown slightly, "It was great, just less great the second time around," I say with a small grimace.

"What?" He asks with concern, pulling away suddenly.

"It's just that, since Riku didn't make it," I start.

"Riku did make it, the same as he has done it for you before," Axel says with concern etched into his tone and face.

"What?" I say more out of shock than as the question.

"Damn," Axel swears and lifts me up, taking me down stairs, and setting me down on my feet by the table. "It didn't work, Riku," He says to the silver haired man who is still cleaning the breakfast cookware.

"What the hell? What do you mean that it didn't work?" He asks incredulously.

"He couldn't keep it down," Axel explains.

"Damn, it's getting worse then," Riku says, "I'll have to try a few things, but I don't know what to do right now, just give him small amounts of toast and juice, and make sure that he always has plenty of water," Riku says, going into doctor mode, "Oh, and until he can get some proper food in, don't let him exert himself, and limit standing and walking to the bare minimum," He says with a pointed look to me as I am standing now.

"Great, I'm bedridden," I mumble when Axel picks me up.

"I'd laugh at that, except for, this isn't funny," Sora says with a frown as he finishes his own breakfast.

Axel takes me back upstairs and makes me comfortable in the bed, since I'll be there for a while.

"Can I still come to see Xion get her crest?" I ask with worry.

"Yeah, you just won't be walking," Axel says with a comforting smile. "Now I really wish that we had gotten dinner into you, because the last meal you kept down was lunch yesterday," Axel comments with a frown.

"Yeah, and with too few meals before that also," Riku says as he comes in with toast, juice, and water. "All of it needs to be gone eventually, even if you really have to pace yourself with the water and juice," Riku commands softly as he sets it down in front of me, taking the old tray with him as he goes with a troubled and thoughtful look.

I manage to get and keep the toast down, without much work, but drinking all of the juice and water is more of a challenge, because, eventually, liquids get boring, no texture, no substance. I fall asleep, and am woken by Axel when Riku returns with more and an approving smile.

I frown back though at the water and juice, "It's boring drinking so much," I mumble to him.

"I know, but you need the fluids too, and the juice helps by getting some nutrients into you too, the toast helps balance it a bit by still more nutrients, and absorbs a bit of the fluid," Riku explains and pats my head, "You're doing good though, but I'm at a bit of a stand still, I think I got somewhere, but whether or not it'll help, that's the tough part," He says with a frown. "And no, I'm not testing it on you until I know for sure everything it could or couldn't do," he says as he watches my face become hopeful.

"I wouldn't let you test anything on him either," Axel says, turning me to face him, "As much as I love and trust Riku, I love you more, and won't let you come anywhere near harm," He says meaningfully.

"I know," I whisper and kiss him quickly before looking at the tray.

Riku smirks slightly at the glare I'm giving it, "Be good," he says with a light chuckle before leaving the room.

Axel stays by me throughout all of my meals, but goes downstairs to eat his own, so as to not tempt me. He comes back immediately though with a smile and plenty of kisses. I fall asleep in complete contentment, with my lover and his arms wrapped delicately around my tummy and stroking it just over the growing bulge of our child.

* * *

A/N: Also. . . I want your input on the child/children that Roxy will have. Boy or girl, or if twins, one of each, or just boys or girls? Comment your preferred input, and I'll think it over before completing chapter 4. . . I can't complete it without that input, but that doesn't mean that the baby/ies will be born then, it might just be an ultrasound.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback, and you know who you are. Now on with the story! And again, I say that the child/children may not actually show up in this chapter, but you'll learn the gender(s) of them in this. I am only adding that stuff to cover all bases, so please, don't think that there are two, cause. . . actually at the time I'm writing this, I don't know what people want yet. . . and just cause selection is more popular than another, doesn't mean that I'll instantly do that one, I am going to see what you people think then I'll think about it myself and write it up. . . kid(s) will likely appear in chapter 5, and I might even drag this out to where they show up in chapter 6, so no hates, but if you gotta flame, fine.

I also add that this will be only one version of the story. I have another in the works with the help of a new found friend. It may be better, who knows, but I am going to keep this one up as well.

Votes!

Girl- I

Boy

Twins (b/b) identical

Twins (b/b) fraternal

Twins (g/g) identical

Twins (g/g) fraternal

Twins (b/g) identical

Twins (b/g) fraternal

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the games, or characters. I just own this plot.

Warning: Boyxboy, mpreg, don't like, don't read!

XxxX

I wake up before Axel for once and watch him sleep for a few minutes before deciding to wake him too. I wake him with tender kisses, starting from his chin, up to his lips, nose, and finally eyes, just before they flutter open.

"Morning," Axel whispers and grins before returning my kisses he rolls us so that he is perched above me and nips at my neck.

"Axel," I moan at the attentions to that sensitive part of my neck. I then think about Riku's orders and gently push Axel's shoulders, "We shouldn't" I say regretfully and place a comforting hand on his cheek.

Axel seems to ignore me for a moment as he goes down my chest to my stomach, peppering it with kisses. "I know," He mumbles against it. He comes back up and kisses my nose then smiles down at me.

At that moment Riku knocks at the door and enters with a tray. "You're lucky that I have methods of testing this stuff," he mutters and sets the tray down at the foot of the bed. It's a small amount of food, but it smells like the greatest thing that I could ever eat.

"You figured something out?" Axel questions with a skeptical look.

"Yes," Riku says simply, he stands by the foot of the bed, waiting for me to eat.

I scoot forward on the bed and eye them suspiciously before taking a bite and loving it, I want to just shovel the rest down, but I know that I'll get sick doing that just from eating too fast. I eat more of it, slowly on purpose and when I'm finished we all wait for a few minutes as though expecting me to dash for the bathroom any second. When I don't I smile triumphantly and feel proud, even though this wasn't from skill, it's from Riku's awesome skills, though I'd never say something like that out loud. "Thank you Riku, I think it worked," I say with a big smile, "Does this mean that I don't have to stay in bed all day?" I question.

"No problem, but you went through all of yesterday with little nutrition, so you might still want to take it easy, but I don't see why not," Riku responds then pauses, thinking for a moment, "No fucking though," He warns with a look at Axel.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Axel says with his hands up in a defensive gesture, he then gets a funny look on his face, "Well, I'll dream of it, but I won't actually do it until the baby is born," he promises. We laugh for a moment at that then Axel thinks of something else to ask, "Can he come with me to Xion's tattooing?"

"I don't see why not, just, as I said, take it easy," Riku says with a shrug and excuses himself.

"We're doing that today?" I ask Axel and smile broadly as I crawl into his lap and rub my head against his chest.

"Yeah, so pick what you want to wear," he says and grabs the bag out again as he gently deposits me onto the bed after standing. He goes to the closet and dresses himself, this time in black clothing with green trim.

I search through the bag again, avoiding the skin tight clothing or half shirts since I'm growing around the stomach now. It's honestly barely noticeable to anyone who doesn't see me on a regular basis or knows how small I am, but for me, it's embarrassing sometimes. I find a loose shirt again, this time it's a sleeveless one, but it's nice out, so I don't mind, then the pants are pretty easy still, so I just grab a pair, a nice blue that brings out my eyes I think. The shirt is a fair grey without much of a collar, but I don't mind, so long as it doesn't let my body seem too big.

Axel turns around to appraise me in the clothing and grins, "Absolutely ravishing," he murmurs, obviously pleased as he comes up to me and pulls me into his chest, gently, but at the same time, firmly. Just right in the balance of treating me like a delicate jewel and also the person he loves.

I sigh into the embrace and nuzzle against his neck, I wish things were normal, perhaps not to what they were like when I first came here, nor that I weren't here, but maybe a couple days before I found out I was pregnant, before Axel had even done this. I push the thoughts out though and look up at Axel who smiles softly. "Ready?" he asks. I just nod, too happy to ruin the moment with speech.

We go down to the entrance hall where Xion is already waiting and looking a bit nervous. She has a collar and leash that she hands to Axel. He simply takes it with a curt nod and tugs her along behind us. We get into the limo and she has to sit on the floor, I offer to join her but both other passengers in the vehicle refuse to let me. Axel even threatens to take me back if I offer to do that ever again. That threat renders me silent and I just peer out the window with a sheepish look on my face, not wanting to make Axel mad again. Said Master just sighs and strokes my back, making me echo his sigh and lean into his touches, but not breaking my gaze from the scenery outside. We make it to the tattoo shop in a few minutes and Axel gently nudges me out first before himself as he tows Xion behind him again. As before we don't even stop in the waiting area and go straight to the back where Saix is waiting for us, leaning against his desk this time instead of behind it.

"Impatient today, Saix?" Axel asks with a curling eyebrow. I feel suddenly nervous, as though I were getting tattooed again and when Saix's gaze flits over me I duck and bury my face into Axel's side, not wanting him to see me and how nervous I am.

"I have other clients Axel, and you're late," Saix answers simply, "If you weren't one of the most important mutts around, I'd have wiped your schedule away in a heartbeat. The second that your allotted time was up," He says with a smirk.

"My time isn't up yet and I know that you'll be done so much faster than you schedule," Axel taunts, begging the man to grow angry with him or have some reaction. That taunt seems destined to be unanswered because Saix just washes his hands and readies his equipment. He turns around, about to say the same thing as before, that Axel knows the drill, to get Xion on the table, but Axel has already moved us around. "Bare your left hip," he says dryly to Xion who blushes slightly but does as she is told before he gestures to the table for her to lay herself upon. He then turns us away from her and we sit on the couch, Axel first before he pulls me into his lap and buries his face into my hair as I stare at Xion who looks extremely pale in this light. She looks like she might be sick.

"M-m," I try to start, but I can't stand calling Axel, Master unless he demands it, plus we love each other, people who love each other don't call the other Master. "Axel, she doesn't look too good," I comment to him softly.

Axel looks up and sighs, "Saix, wait a moment." He commands before looking straight at Xion, "Is something the matter?" he asks and Xion looks almost floored by being asked this and thinks for a moment.

"I'm just nervous, I don't like pain too much... will it hurt?" She asks in a quiet voice.

Axel quirks a brow then eyes me, "Would you like to answer?" he asks me as I seem eager to share my experience.

"It doesn't hurt very much, it's mostly just shocking when it first touches you, you want to hold really still, but otherwise, it's not all that bad," I assure her, "Saix seems to be pretty good at what he does." That last comment gets a scoff and chuckle from the two other men, Saix rolls his eyes and Axel shakes his head in disbelief. I wonder if I said something wrong.

"Never heard someone praise Saix, least of all one of his, so called, 'victims,'" Axel chuckles which gets an angry look from Saix.

"That would be because you damn Masters are too strict and don't let your possessions talk too often, to be honest, I wondered if Slaves were mute," Saix snaps, "At least did until one of my accidents," He mutters before clamming up and looking at Xion, "Ready?" He asks her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She murmurs, seeming slightly better now.

Saix approaches her and swabs at the area before grabbing the machine, dipping the needle in it's ink and eying her one last time for a nod before the buzzing begins and he starts, creating the mark perfectly again on her. Hers doesn't shine in the right shade of green though, it's an aqua color actually that I find fascinating, but I wouldn't stare due to the somewhat intimate place the tattoo is placed in. Axel smiles softly down at me, as though reading my mind and strokes the pad of his thumb over the still slightly raised skin beneath my pants hem and shirt.

Saix seems to notice us at he's putting things away, "No shagging in here," He mutters then approaches me, making me move closer to Axel, as though I could press myself into his own being to be safe. "Let me see how it's healed," he commands sharply, making me look at Axel for reassurance.

"Easy Saix, you aren't a master anymore, haven't been for a while," He teases then kisses me briefly before pulling the clothing away from that one spot. Not a big spot, but big enough still to be recognizable for what it is. The blue haired man runs a gentle and tentative fingertip over it, tracing the mark it'd created not too long ago then nods. He turns away then and goes to his desk. Xion is just sitting up on the table, not certain if she's allowed to. Axel curls a finger for her to come over and pulls her closer than would be commonly comfortable and runs a careful hand over the slightly red skin with that mark, nodding. "Sit with Roxas," He commands before moving me to sit by myself before Xion joins me and goes to Saix. Again, whispering a few things handing over a bulging envelope and shaking hands. Axel helps me up first then grips Xion's leash and leads us out again. We get home and Xion is dismissed to go about her house chores and we go back to Axel's room where we eat and talk comfortably for a while.

Riku's new formula must have worked because I can actually eat and it doesn't come back up now or later. When we talk, we're curled up on either a couch or the bed and a few kisses are passed between words. They're gentle, loving, and content kisses, not the ones that leave you wanting more than just lips or hands, but wanting the whole body to be against yours.

I am thinking now as we're talking and Axel notices when I trail off. He gently grips my chin and looks at me. "Sorry, didn't mean to leave you hanging," I say before he can say one word. "I'm just thinking," I explain.

Axel nods, "Take your time," He says with a giving smile.

"It's just... how are we going to do this?" I ask in a quiet voice. I'm afraid


End file.
